Found at Last
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: AU/Sakura yang lelah bergadang akibat ulah Naruto membuat kesepakatan dengannya/di konoha, 95 persen wanita yang memiliki mantan kekasih lebih dari 20 tidak akan menemukan suami/kau membantuku melacak mantan-mantanku, aku membantumu melarikan diri dari mantanmu/Naruto kesal bukan main/
1. Chapter 1 : Game Start

**Summary:** Sakura yang lelah bergadang akibat ulah Naruto membuat kesepakatan dengannya/di konoha, 95 persen wanita yang memiliki mantan kekasih lebih dari 20 tidak akan menemukan suami/

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Plot:** 20th Fox Entertainment™ & nona fergie kennedy

**WARNING:** AU, OOC, Typo, Abstrak

Fiksi terinspirasi oleh film What's Your Number?

**A/N:** saya peringatkan di sini banyak kata-kata pribadi kalau kalian merasa terganggu jangan baca ok? Apalagi flame tentang hal ga penting soal pairing utamanya. Silakan tekan 'back' sekarang juga...

Selamat membaca ya...

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Game Start**

**.**

"Ahahaha... aku menang lagi, dattebayo!"

Seorang wanita muda berambut _pink_ yang mencoba tidur mendecak kecil mendengar 'aktifitas' malam di kamar sebelah. Terjadi. Lagi.

"Kudamu curang Naruto-kun~ ah~"

Wanita itu semakin menaikan selimut tebal pink kesayangannya begitu mendengar suara 'lain' di sebelah, lalu menutup kelopak matanya perlahan—menggapai mimpi-mimpi indahnya—

"Hei jangan lari dari hukumanmu, dattebayo!"

"Ah~ tidak~ sakit~"

Brak!

Bruk!

Bugh!

"Ittai...!" jerit wanita yang anehnya keluar dari bibir wanita berambut _pink_ itu. Ia mengerang memegangi kepalanya yang benjol karena bingkai foto yang menempel di dinding kamarnya jatuh akibat kelakuan 'kasar' tetangga sebelahnya.

"Uh~ Naruto-kun ini sakit sekali~"

Cukup!

Kesabaran wanita berambut _pink_ itu habis sudah, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menghentakan kakinya kesal keluar apartemennya; mengetuk-ngetuk pintu tetangganya yang bisa dibilang tidak halus alias kasar pake banget.

Cklek.

Munculah seorang pria berambut pirang tengah bertelanjang dada, bagian bawahnya hanya tertutup oleh bokser _orange_; dilihat dari _emerald_ wanita itu tidak ada peluh-peluh yang membanjiri tubuh pria di depannya seperti dugaannya. Aneh juga. Sudahlah ia di sini bukan untuk memerhatikan keindahan tubuh di _depannya_ melainkan memberi sedikit omongan pada pria itu.

"Sakura-chan? Ada perlu apa malam-malam begini?"

"Naruto," yang dipanggil Sakura bergumam pelan, memicingkan mata tak suka. "Bisakah kau pelankan aktifitasmu? Aku juga ingin tidur seperti orang normal kebanyakan!"

Naruto, bagaimanapun menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit merona merah. "Kau mendengarnya, dattebayo?"

Bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya. Dasar.

"Tentu saja aku mendengarnya baka!" jawab Sakura berapi-api mengetuk-ngetukan kuku jarinya ke dada bidang Naruto. "Setiap teriakan teman-teman kencanmu: Naruto-kun~ tidak oh Naruto-kun. Bisa tidak kalian pelankan itu?"

Otak Naruto yang emang lemot mulai bekerja mencerna kalimat-kalimat berbelit-belit Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah mengerti, ia bersandar santai pada pintu seraya memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Maksudmu pertandingan caturku dengan Shion-chan mengganggu telinga sensitifmu?"

Pertandingan? Sakura mengulang dalan hati. Jadi bukan aktifitas 'itu' seperti pemikirannya? Mata _emerald_-nya melirik ke dalam apartemen Naruto; ada seorang wanita muda berambut pirang tersenyum manis padanya, di meja ada papan catur beserta air tawar dan dua bungkus keripik kentang; membenarkan pembelaan Naruto.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Servismu benar-benar payah Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Maksudku kau berduaan sama wanita super seksi hanya diberi air dan keripik? Kau sedang menabung atau memang pelit, eh?"

Naruto mendengus. "Yah, kalau kau yang di dalam bersamaku lain cerita, Sakura-chan,"

Mata Sakura melebar tak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kau mencoba menggoda?" tanyanya. Naruto nyengir lima jari membuat Sakura membuang napasnya. "Kau mencoba menggoda wanita lain di depan teman kencanmu? Hatimu di mana Naruto?"

"Bukannya ada padamu?" Naruto bertanya balik. Asyik menggoda wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

Oke ini sudah keterlaluan bagi pihak Sakura. Mantan 'fans'-nya satu ini benar-benar kelewatan menggodanya. "Naruto kau kan sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi!"

Kali ini Naruto yang tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan sama wanita berambut _pink_ itu. "Sakura-chan siapa yang berkata begitu? Hatiku masih ada pada—"

"Shanaro!"

"Uagh..."

Bruk.

"Naruto-kun!" jerit Shion syok melihat pria itu terpental jauh ke dalam hingga berhenti tepat di sisi sofa yang didudukinya. Ia mengelus lembut pipi pria itu yang mulai bengkak. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Sakura yang melihat kedua pasangan kencan itu merasa tidak suka. Entah perasaan apa yang hinggap di hatinya. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti. Cemburu? Mana mungkin. "Lupakan kata-kataku tadi. Bermainlah sepuas kalian. Aku tidak peduli," ucapnya melenggang menuju kamarnya.

Blam.

Shion dan Naruto terdiam beberapa lama memandang kosong pintu yang tertutup amat kasar oleh Sakura.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup Naruto," Shion bersuara akhirnya; mengambil sebongkah es, membalutnya dengan kain bersih lalu menempelkannya di pipi Naruto.

"Aduh, sakit Shion-neechan." erang Naruto mencoba mengambil alih kain berisi es itu. "aku tidak akan menyerah,"

"Sudah cukup Naruto, aku lelah melihatmu menderita karena dia. Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu!"

"Ittai," erang Naruto lagi mendapati kakaknya menekan kencang-kencang es di pipinya yang memar. "Kenapa sih Shion-neechan begitu peduli soal cintaku?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Aku ini kakakmu baka!" sahut Shion menepuk keras punggung Naruto hingga membuat adiknya jatuh terjengkang ke lantai.

Naruto mengerang memegangi hidung mancungnya yang ikutan memerah terkena ujung meja; tadi Sakura, kali ini kakaknya. "Huh, lebih baik Shion-neechan di suna saja," gerutunya.

Memang kakaknya itu baru pulang beberapa minggu yang lalu dari suna, itu pun karena ingin merayakan pernikahannya di konoha, supaya teman-temannya tidak usah jauh-jauh ke sana.

"Apa-apaan cara bicaramu itu hah?" seru Shion tidak terima; bibir Naruto manyun seketika membuat Shion kembali menurunkan derajatnya(?) sekali lagi. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya pelan. "Dengar Naruto, lupakan Sakura. Carilah wanita lain yang lebih cantik dan memiliki dada besar," ujarnya tersenyum jahil saat mengatakan; dada besar.

"Aku tidak mau neechan," rengek Naruto. "Aku tidak mau sama yang _**dada besar**_, yang aku mau Sakura-chan."

"Dengar Naruto," ucap Shion dengan nada mengancam. "Kau itu tampan. Sekarang kencangkan pinggangmu, naikan harga dirimu dan jalan-jalan bersama temanmu, temukan wanita baik bersama mereka,"

Demi harga dirinya sebagai seorang model _'hot_' _Icha Icha Fantasy_ karya Jiraiya! Shion berani bersumpah bahwa adiknya itu tampan pake banget; Naruto yang dulunya selalu tampil cuek kini mulai tertarik bergaya '_good looking_' seperti pria dewasa kebanyakan. Sampai-sampai sebelum berangkat jalan bersama teman-temannya, adiknya bercermin dulu apakah penampilannya udah '_gorgeous_'; ditambah juga teman-teman dunia model Shion jatuh cinta pada Naruto gara-gara berpura-pura berperan jadi teman kencan adiknya itu untuk membuat Sakura setidaknya 'menoleh' pada adiknya.

Bagi para teman-temannya, Naruto tipe pria yang setia, yang jarang banget ditemui seumur hidup mereka. Dan mereka memutuskan berlomba buat mendapatkan Naruto walaupun Naruto sendiri tidak tahu sama sekali; Shion yang memiliki gelar '_sister complex_' takkan membiarkan para teman-temannya mendekati adiknya kecuali Naruto sendiri yang memintanya. Akhirnya adiknya secara tidak langsung memberikan harapan palsu pada teman-temannya dan Shion tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti permainan adiknya. Akan tetapi hari ini lain, ia akan membujuk kembali adiknya untuk menyerah.

"Aku tidak mau!" suara keras Naruto menyadarkan kakaknya.

"Naruto!"

"Shion-neechan!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto membuang muka seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sama seperti ayahnya, Naruto takkan pernah menang berdebat dengan makhluk bernama perempuan. Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menyerah atau menghindar.

"Baiklah aku akan menyerah soal Sakura-chan,"

Mata Shion melebar tidak percaya mendengarnya; akhirnya adiknya mendapat pencerahan juga bahwa mengejar Sakura hanyalah sia-sia.

"Di dalam mimpi Shion-neechan," lanjut Naruto nyengir kuda lalu ngacir ke dalam kamar, mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat meninggalkan Shion yang membeku di tempat.

"Naruto ini tidak lucu! Kembali ke sini! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto!"

"..."

"Oh, Kami-sama... aku tidur di MANA?"

.

#

.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Suara jam ponsel Sakura berbunyi keras, menggema keseluruh ruangan. Sang empunya bangun seketika dengan tampang kusut plus kantung mata yang tebal menandakan tidak tidur nyenyak malam ini. Sambil menguap lebar, Sakura mematikan alarm ponselnya.

"Baru jam 7," gumamnya pelan, lalu kembali melamun.

"..."

"..."

"Apa? Sudah jam 7!"

Sakura seketika loncat dari ranjangnya, lari ke dalam kamar mandi. Langkahnya seketika terhenti menatap bak mandi dan sabun cair beraroma _cherry_, meliriknya secara bergantian sebelum mengerang menyerah; terima kasih kepada Naruto, karena ulah pria itu tadi malam, Sakura gagal mandi berendamnya pagi ini.

Sudahlah, yang sudah lewat biarlah lewat.

Sakura membuka seluruh pakaian tidur beserta pakaian dalamnya secara cepat lalu memutar keran _shower_ tanpa pikir panjang.

"Dingin! Dingin!" keluhnya merasakan butiran-butiran air menyentuh kulit putihnya yang telanjang.

Seharusnya Sakura membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat terlebih dahulu barulah ber-_shower_ ria.

Dalam keadaan di kejar waktu karena ada janji dengan Ino begini memang sulit mengingat rutinitas sehari-harinya; Sakura tidak ingin terlambat untuk kedua kalinya. Cukuplah terlambat satu kali, diomeli satu jam tanpa henti oleh sahabatnya hanya karena telat lima menit, itu pun dikarenakan membungkus hadiah kado untuk Ino yang berhasil menjinakan(?) kemalasan Shikamaru.

Selesai dengan rutinitas mandinya. Sakura mematikan keran _shower_-nya, membasuh wajahnya dari air menggunakan handuk kecil. Selesai, matanya memandang pantulan dirinya, dan mengerang melihat di bawah matanya terdapat kantung mata hitam.

"Bagus, sekarang aku seperti panda. Terima kasih buat si baka itu sudah membuatnya spesial untukku."

Setelah selesai memakai baju handuk ke tubuhnya, Sakura melangkah keluar kamar mandi, mengambil apel di kulkas mengunyahnya pelan-pelan menuju dapur bersiap membuat sarapan pagi untuk dirinya sampai seketika langkah kakinya terhenti melihat tubuh telanjang Naruto menempel di dinding, yang kelihatannya mencoba bersembunyi. Sakura membeku di tempatnya, tanpa sadar apel yang di jemarinya jatuh, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan oh... telanjang..."

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan..." sapa Naruto pelan.

"Oh, Kami-sama..." Sakura melangkah mendekat, mengambil payung di atas lemarinya, mengacungkan ujungnya di depan wajah Naruto. "Cepat pergi dari sini,"

"Tolong aku Sakura-chan, sebentar saja aku di sini sampai wanita itu pergi?" mohon Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Wanita berambut pirang itu?"

"Bukan," Naruto menggeleng. "Ini wanita berambut merah, tiba-tiba saja dia datang ke apartemenku dan menerjangku tanpa aba-aba dattebayo! Brr... sungguh ganas sekali! Bajuku sampai robek karena dia, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya sebelum kembali memasang tampang garang. "Aku tidak peduli! Cepat pergi dari sini Naruto!"

"Please?"

"Tidak,"

"Sial," Naruto mengumpat sambil membanting gitar yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kyaa..." Sakura berteriak kencang seraya membuka payung pink-nya buat menutupi matanya yang tertuju langsung pada 'itu' Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan baka?"

Naruto bagaimanapun menaikan alisnya, aneh. Ia memang telanjang, tapi hanya dadanya saja, bagian bawahnya masih terpasang bokser orange motif spiral kesayangannya. "Kau kenapa sih Sakura-chan?"

"Na-naruto cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan memukulmu,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa melakukan itu sekarang juga,"

"Na-ru-to..."

"Baiklah," Naruto mengalah akhirnya. "Kau ingin aku cepat pergi kan? Usir dulu wanita yang ada di kamarku, Sakura-chan."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?"

"Ternyata kau memang lebih senang aku di sini, Sakura-chan,"

Blush.

"Baiklah," Sakura menyetujui. "tapi tutupi dulu err..."

Mengerti maksud 'err' wanita itu, Naruto memakai gitarnya lagi. "Sudah,"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya,"

"Bohong,"

"Aku buka lagi saja lah,"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku percaya," seru Sakura kencang lalu perlahan menutup payungnya dan membuka iris emerald-nya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Naruto bersiul ria, mengangkat gitarnya santai untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran buat Sakura.

"Kyaa..."

Sesuai dugaan, Sakura berteriak histeris dan langsung ngacir keluar.

.

#

.

Sakura tidak percaya apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia akan berhadapan dengan wanita yang super agresif demi Naruto? Hah... kalau saja Naruto tidak telanjang masuk ke kamarnya seenaknya mana mau Sakura melakukan hal ini.

Sakura mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam. Satu. Dua. Tiga.

Cklek.

Sakura memasukan kepalanya terlebih dahulu, melirik ke penjuru ruangan; sepi dan kosong. Terdapat _dress_ merah beserta pakaian Naruto yang compang-camping di lengan sofa, yang membuat Sakura berpikir tetangganya itu tidak berbohong.

Pelan-pelan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam...

"Oh, honey aku senang kau datang—"

Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara berasal dan terbelalak mendapati seorang wanita muda berambut merah gelap berbaring di meja makan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam bagian bawah, mengekspos dadanya yang cukup besar itu.

"Kau siapa nona?"

Sakura seketika ingat tujuannya mengapa ia di sini. Memulai akting, Sakura menutupi bibirnya yang terbuka syok. "Aku tunangan Naruto. Kau siapa?"

Wanita muda itu hampir saja menyemburkan wine yang baru saja diminumnya. "Maaf, apakah aku baru dengar kau tunangan... Naruto?"

"Iya," Sakura menjawab datar. "Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen kami?"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa? Shion bilang padaku dia masih single. Dan kau tidak tertarik padanya!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. "Kemarin dia _single_." ucapnya sedikit kesal. "sekarang aku 'sah' tunangan Naruto," lanjutnya kemudian melempar dress merah ke arah wanita itu. "Aku yakin itu milikmu, sekarang cepat pergi dari sini."

Wanita itu menangkapnya sempurna, wajah cantiknya kini berubah kesal. "Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu, _flat breast_,"

Sakura benar-benar tercengang sekarang. Tanpa akting. Ia perlahan menyentuh dadanya; menggertakan giginya berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak mengejar wanita sialan yang berani-beraninya menghina ukuran dadanya.

'Lupakan, Sakura. Kau ada janji dengan Ino kan?'

Mengingat itu, Sakura ikut melangkah keluar dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya sekedar menemukan Naruto yang asik makan roti. Miliknya. Sudah mau habis pula, padahal ia baru membelinya kemarin.

"Temanmu sudah pergi."

"Oh," Naruto merespon singkat. "Terima kasih bantuannya Sakura-chan,"

"Hm," Sakura ikut merespon singkat kemudian segera menarik Naruto, mendorong pria itu keluar tanpa peduli gumaman protes darinya.

"Kau makan di tempatmu saja, aku ada janji," ucap Sakura begitu Naruto sudah di luar.

Naruto diam sebentar. Pancaran kecemberuan terpancar di mata _shappire_-nya. "Janji dengan siapa?"

"Ino," Sakura menjawab penuh senyuman kemudian menutup pintunya.

"Hm," Naruto bergumam pelan, menggeledah ingatannya.

Akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ino, bahkan tidak jarang Sakura pulang malam diantar oleh adik Ino, Sasori yang juga mantan Sakura.

Naruto menebak pemuda itu masih menaruh hati pada Sakura lantaran Sasori selalu bersikap baik padahal alasan hubungan mereka putus hanya soal sepele; tidak cocok. Naruto selalu was-was menatap mereka dari jauh ketika Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasori; apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat tidak diinginkan dirinya; Sakura jatuh cinta kembali pada pemuda bermajah baby face itu.

"Mereka kan sudah mantan tak ada yang usah kau khawatirkan," gumam Naruto meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Namun meski hanya _'ex'_, Sakura tetap menganggap Sasori pria dewasa padahal jelas-jelas pemuda itu masih berumur 18 tahun. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sudah dewasa masih dianggap anak kecil oleh Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum sedih memikirkan itu...

"Kapan kau akan mengakui perasaanku, Sakura-chan?"

.

#

.

"Dengar Ino aku sudah bilang kau memakai gaun mana pun cocok," gerutu Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino mendesah, ia memutar tubuhnya melihat dari segala sisi gaun putih satin yang membungkus tubuh rampingnya. "Aku terlihat kayak beruang kutub,"

"Oh _great_," keluh Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku minta pendapat kalian bukan keluhan kalian,"

"Aku sudah memberi saran untukmu Ino, dan gaun kelima yang kau pakai itu membuatmu terlihat cantik,"

"Kau berkomentar sama pada gaun-gaun sebelumnya,"

"Itu karena kau memang sudah cantik Ino!" teriak Sakura berapi-api bikin Tenten, Ino dan Temari bergidik ngeri.

Kenapa sahabatnya yang satu ini tak mau mengerti juga sih? Ino itu cantik, banget malah, Sakura akui itu. Dia punya rambut pirang lurus lembut panjang sepinggul, kulit putih bersih, mata biru yang cerah, dan dadanya, oh dadanya itu termasuk '_gorgeous as ever_' bagi para laki-laki mana pun. Terkadang Sakura bahkan iri pada penampilan fisik err... ralat dada Ino yang besar. Ia berharap dadanya juga dapat berkembang seperti sahabatnya satu ini.

Kok jadi curhat? Intinya mau pakai pakaian apa pun jelas cocok untuk Ino.

"Tapi aku ingin lebih cantik dari biasanya," ucap Ino membandel.

Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambut _pink_-nya frustasi. "Terserah kaulah! Coba yang lain sana! Hasilnya tetap sama saja," ucapnya mengalah. Iris _emerald_-nya tanpa sadar menangkap sebuah majalah favoritnya. Sakura mengambilnya. Ah, benar juga semenjak tadi pagi ia tidak mampir ke supermarket untuk membelinya. Untunglah di butik teman ibunya menyediakan majalah seperti ini.

**_What's your number?_**

**_Berapa banyak pria yang sudah jadi mantan kekasihmu?_**

"Hm," Sakura bergumam. Mantan kekasih? "satu, dua, tiga..."

"Apa itu Sakura?" tanya Tenten tertarik sambil menggeser kursinya ke wanita muda itu mencoba membaca apa yang tengah dibaca Sakura. "Oh, oh," lanjutnya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. "Kau sedang menghitung jumlah mantanmu?"

"Ya,"

Temari ikutan tertarik. "Berapa?" tanyanya.

"Ada 19 mantan," jawab Sakura.

"Serius? Aku tidak percaya Sakura!"

"Memang kenapa sih? Salah ya?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Tenten tersenyum berusaha menahan tawanya. "Coba kau baca saja sampai bawah,"

Sakura menaikan alisnya, sebelum kembali pada majalah favoritnya. "Di konoha, 95 persen wanita yang memiliki mantan kekasih lebih dari 20 tidak akan menemukan suami," terangnya polos lalu menatap wajah para sahabatnya yang menyeringai padanya, "_so what_?"

"19 lidah yang berbeda masuk ke bibir Sakura bersamaan. Oh-_my-god_..." gumam Tenten seksi.

"Benar, oh-_my-god._.." Temari menyetujui, berbisik pada Tenten.

Sakura semakin menaikan alisnya. "Apa sih teman-teman? Itu cuma survei yang mengatakan: 95 persen wanita yang memiliki mantan kekasih kekasih lebih dari 20 tidak akan—oh!" Sakura berhenti, "oh, oh..." tangannya menutupi bibirnya yang terbuka, syok.

Sakura akhirnya mengerti maksud seringai teman-temannya.

Ino yang lengkap dengan gaun keenamnya keluar dari ruang ganti begitu mendengar kata: lidah. "Ada apa sih _guys_?"

Temari tersenyum manis pada Ino, lalu menunjuk Sakura yang masih membeku syok. "Teman kita bibirnya sudah dimasuki 19 lidah berbeda loh, Ino,"

"Oh dimasuki lidah... APA?"

"Yeah, kau tidak percaya ini kan?"

"Sakura playgirl juga ya?"

"Sakura kau..."

"_Stop_!" Sakura berseru kencang seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Mencoba menenangkan situasi yang mendadak '_hot_' oleh perkataan polosnya. Semua mulai tenang, memandangnya penuh tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka. Minta penjelasan tepatnya. Pipi Sakura memerah, perlahan ia duduk kembali. "Pertama aku memang punya mantan kekasih 19, dan itu jumlahnya sedikit tahu!"

Tenten berdehem-dehem nakal mendengar kata 'sedikit'.

"Ok, ok," sergah Sakura mengalah, pipinya memerah dari sebelumnya, "itu memang jumlah yang banyak, tapi bukan berarti 19 lidah masuk ke dalam bibirku secara bersamaan,"

"Tapi tetap saja 19 lidah berbeda masuk ke dalam bibirmu, Sakura,"

"Tidak!" seru Sakura, ia memegangi pipinya yang memerah. "Aku memang punya mantan sebanyak itu tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berciuman dengan mereka,"

"Pfft," Ino menahan tawanya. "Jadi bibirmu masih peraw—"

"Iya!" potong Sakura cepat. "Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak sih," Ino mengangkat bahunya santai, "hanya saja sekarang aku mengerti kenapa adikku putus denganmu," lanjutnya seraya menyambar kaleng soda di meja.

"Ino!"

"_What_?" Ino memasang tampang polos.

Sakura menggertakan giginya lalu membanting majalahnya ke meja. "Majalah bodoh, mana mungkin aku jadi perawan tua hanya karena hal konyol begitu?"

"Hei," seru Ino tak terima, "setidaknya majalah buatan nona Tsunade itu mengajarkanku tentang mencapai puncak—"

"Lalala... aku tidak mendengarmu," potong Sakura menutup telinganya.

Kalau dibiarkan terus Ino akan mulai bicara soal masalah intimnya dengan Shikamaru. Sakura lelah menyimak keluhan yang sama setiap harinya.

"Ya, apalagi nona Tsunade memiliki pendirian perfeksionis. Masa dia cuma asal buat topik berita di majalah buatannya?" jelas Tenten santai, "kau juga selama ini percaya pada semua artikel buatan nona Tsunade kan?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil setuju.

"Kau juga sudah cukup dewasa untuk memiliki keluarga Sakura. Apa kau masih belum berpikir ke sana?"

Sakura tidak menjawab bahkan tak perlu menjawabnya; wajahnya yang memerah sudah mewakili semuanya. Ya, Sakura belum berpikir ke sana sama sekali, baginya sekarang adalah bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya...

Ketika Sakura menatap wajah teman-temannya satu per satu, Sakura sadar hanya dirinya sajalah yang tertinggal jauh; Temari sudah menikah, Tenten sudah bertunangan, dan sekarang sahabat paling terdekatnya, Ino juga akan menikah.

Bagaimana bisa Sakura tidak berpikir ke sana?

"Baiklah," Sakura mengambil napasnya. Ia mengangkat kaleng sodanya tinggi-tinggi dan mengambil napas lagi, "aku bersumpah pria berikutnya yang berlibur di hatiku atau bibirku akan menjadi suamiku."

Ino, Tenten dan Temari tersenyum dan ikut mengangkat kaleng soda mereka. "Untuk kebahagiaan Sakura," seru Ino jahil.

Pipi Sakura memerah. Bahkan di saat serius begini Ino masih menggoda dirinya. "Ya, untuk kebahagiaan diriku sendiri."

"Cheers!"

.

#

.

"Ng..."

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya berat sekali seakan tertindih oleh sesuatu. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan 'benda' yang Sakura pikir bantal guling; ketika tangannya meraba-raba mencoba hendak memeluk guling favoritnya, ia seketika berhenti merasakan 'sesuatu' yang tidak rata bersentuhan dengan jemarinya.

Tunggu! Sejak kapan bantal gulingnya jadi tidak rata gini? Dan... saat jemari Sakura beranjak semakin ke atas, ia kembali bingung bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang... berambut?

Sakura membuka takut-takut iris _emerald_-nya, sebelum kemudian menutup bibirnya berusaha tidak berteriak detik ini juga mendapati Sasori tidur di perutnya yang terekspos.

Pemikirannya melayang... bagaiman bisa ia dan Sasori tidur bersama? Iris matanya melayang ke penjuru ruangan dan mendesah ternyata ia berada di apartemennya.

Sakura termenung...

Pertama yang diingatnya setelah menemani memilih gaun pernikahan Ino, mereka pergi makan siang bersama di kafe. Kedua berpisah setelah selesai makan... ketiga ketika masih diperjalanan pulang ia dan Ino kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sasori dan Shikamaru sedang menunggu lampu hijau. Sasori menyarankan makan malam bersama. Sakura awalnya menolak karena sudah kekenyangan namun Ino memaksanya. Akhirnya ia pun ikut pergi...

Hanya ini yang diingatnya...

Hidungnya mencium bau alkohol, oh, iya ia kan tanpa sengaja meminum segelas vodka punya Shikamaru.

Sakura mencengkeram rambutnya frustasi.

Minuman sialan... sekarang ia tidak tahu dirinya masih perawan atau...

Tidak...

Sakura melirik kembali ke bawah dan menghela napas lega mengetahui ia dan Sasori masih berpakaian lengkap, bahkan _wedges_-nya masih terpasang manis di kakinya.

Tunggu! Mungkin Sakura selamat oleh kejadian 'itu' tapi bagaimana 'itu' yang lain?

Sakura menjilat bibirnya perlahan, lalu mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak, Sakura tidak bisa menebaknya sebab otaknya mengingat Sasori juga minum alkohol sama sepertinya.

Suara dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir Sasori seakan menertawakan kepusingan Sakura.

Brengsek...

Sakura mendorong keras-keras Sasori yang seenaknya tidur di perutnya; pemuda itu jatuh dari ranjang dan mengaduh pelan tapi Sakura tidak peduli, ia bangkit berdiri, mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja lampu tidurnya, lalu mencari-cari nomor kontak telepon Ino.

"Halo?"

"Ino ini aku... aku... Sasori..."

"Tenanglah Sakura. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, baru ceritakan ada apa soal adikku."

Ok, Sakura menuruti saran sahabatnya. Tarik napas. Satu. Dua. Tiga. "Aku tidur dengan adikmu!"

Di seberang, Ino menyemburkan air yang baru saja diminumnya, kaget. "Kau... APA? Tidur dengan ADIKKU?"

"Ya, dan tidak," jawab Sakura absurd, "ya kami memang tidur bersama tapi bukan tidur yang seperti yah, yang kau pikirkan Ino," lanjutnya gugup, "aku tidak tahu apa kami berciuman, tapi ini akan jadi gila kan kalau aku 'mau' menikah dengan adikmu?"

"Tentu saja gila Sakura-forehead!" seru Ino keras sampai membuat Sakura menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, "aku segera ke tempatmu! Jangan biarkan Sasori pergi!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori dan merona merah mendapati pemuda itu tengah membenarkan pakaiannya. "Iya tapi cepatlah,"

'Ok,'

Sakura menaruh ponselnya di meja makan. Kegugupan melanda hebat tubuhnya; mata cokelat itu kini menatapnya.

"Aku lapar, kau mau makan tidak?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Hn,"

Sakura berbalik cepat memunggungi Sasori dan bersiap memasak telur dadar buat sarapan paginya. Memasak cara yang tepat meredakan gugup hebat yang melanda tubuhnya.

Sakura ingin menanyakan detail kejadian tadi malam akan tetapi ia malu mengetahuinya. Biarlah Ino yang nanti menanyakannya. Aneh.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasori pelan.

Sakura melirik melalui celah bahunya. "I-iya?"

"Telurnya gosong,"

"Ah!" Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia mengangkat_ fry pan_-nya panik, saking paniknya hingga Sakura tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangan lalu jatuh ke lantai. "Itai..." erangnya merasakan jemarinya terkena minyak.

Sasori berjongkok di depan Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Belum Sakura sempat menjawab pintu apartemennya terbuka.

"Sakura-chan tolong aku lagi," teriak Naruto. "Tolong usir—eh?" ucapannya berhenti mendapati Sakura duduk di lantai bersama Sasori berjongkok di depan wanita itu, "apa yang terjadi di sini? Kena angin topan?" tanyanya melihat dapur Sakura yang jauh dari kata rapih alias berantakan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasori lalu bangkit berdiri mengambil jaket kulit kesayangannya yang tergeletak di sofa dan berjalan keluar, "sampai bertemu lagi Sakura. Tadi malam sungguh menyenangkan."

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa, tetap pada posisinya.

Naruto memandang diam punggung Sasori, kedua tangannya tanpa sadar mengepal keras di sisi tubuhnya.

Tadi malam? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat ia menginap di rumah ibunya? Apakah mereka melakukan hal serius selama ia tak ada?

Naruto cemburu luar biasa hanya memikirkannya saja. "Sakura-chan?" panggilnya dengan nada berat.

Sakura sendiri sedikit terkejut mendengar nada suara Naruto yang serius sekali. "Iya?"

"Apa 'sesuatu' terjadi di antara kalian berdua tadi malam?"

Sakura hampir saja merasakan jantungnya copot seketika mendapati Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang rampingnya, mengangkat tubuhnya agar berdiri. Mata emerald-nua tetap terkunci pada shappire di depannya.

Untuk sesaat Sakura tidak menjawab, kehilangan kata-katanya; terpesona oleh sisi serius Naruto yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Sentuhan lembut di pinggangnya menyadarkan Sakura. "Itu bukan urusanmu Naruto,"

"Bukan urusanku ya?" Naruto hampir saja tertawa pahit mendengarnya. Tentu saja bukan urusannya, memang apa arti dirinya bagi seorang Haruno Sakura? Tidak lebih dari seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu malu, "berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu Sakura-chan soal pera—"

"Hentikan!" Sakura berseru kencang, "aku sudah muak mendengar kata-kata _'flirt_'-mu. Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil,"

Naruto tidak percaya apa yang didengar oleh telinganya. "Jadi selama ini kau berpikir aku hanya main-main Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk yakin. Namun sebelum Naruto kembali membela diri, Sakura menepis kedua tangan pria itu dipinggangnya lalu berkata pelan. "Sekarang aku mohon pergilah dari apartemenku, aku tidak butuh pria bodoh sepertimu,"

Naruto awalnya tidak bergerak dari posisinya; tiga detik kemudian barulah ia bergerak namun bukan keluar melainkan mendekat pada wanita bersurai merah muda itu; memenjarakan Sakura diantara lengan dan meja makan.

"Naru—"

"Kau akan membutuhkannya,"

Sakura diam menunggu. Ia ingin membalas tapi bibirnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa; memandang wajah Naruto yang memandangnya begitu serius. Terpesona lagi.

Naruto mengambil tangan kiri Sakura, menuntunnya ke pipinya, _shappire_-nya tertutup perlahan merasakan jemari lembut wanita itu. "Kau akan membutuhkan pria bodoh ini, Sakura-chan," ucapnya pelan disertai senyum kecil.

Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana atau mengapa ia diam terpesona oleh pria yang selalu dianggapnya konyol. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi dari sebelumnya saat kelopak mata Naruto terbuka memperlihatkan iris shappire cerahnya.

"Kau akan,"

Sebelum Sakura sempat berkomentar, Naruto mundur selangkah, memberi cengiran terbaiknya lalu pergi keluar.

Sakura perlahan menyentuh pipinya...

Hangat...

Sial...

Sekarang giliran Uzumaki Naruto yang berhasil membuat hatinya kacau.

.

#

.

Sakura mengirim email pada Ino untuk tidak ke apartemennya dikarenakan Sai sudah keluar, ditambah ia memutuskan sarapan pagi di luar, di toko kue dan roti tidak jauh dari apartemennya; Sakura tidak yakin bisa memasak dengan baik bila wajah serius Naruto membayang-bayangi otaknya yang membuat pipinya kembali memanas.

Sakura mengunyah pelan-pelan roti pesanannya, mata emerald-nya membaca kata demi kata majalah yang kemarin belum sempat dibaca.

**_What's your number?_**

**_Berapa banyak pria yang sudah jadi mantan kekasihmu?_**

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Menurut survei yang melibatkan tujuh ratus wanita di konoha, rata-rata mengatakan mereka memiliki kekasih lima sampai sepuluh selama masa lajangnya.

Bagi Sakura itu angka yang rendah. Hanya baginya itu rendah. Bibirnya mengerang, ia awalnya tidak percaya survei itu dan mencoba bertanya pada temannya kemarin sewaktu masih mencoba gaun pengantin; semuanya tidak ada yang mencapai angka 10 kecuali Ino.

Sial...

Sakura mengambil buku kecil miliknya di dalam tas berserta bolpen, dan mulai menulis daftar para mantan kekasihnya...

Dan mengumpat dalam hati ternyata memang benar mantannya ada 19.

Oh, _good_. Sakura merasa dirinya seorang_ playgirl_ kelas kakap.

Sekarang ia harus mencari pria asing padahal mantan-mantannya juga sudah banyak...

Itu dia...

Untuk apa mencari pria baru, sifat baru, bila sudah ada yang dikenalnya? Semua orang-orang berubah, mereka tumbuh seiring bertambahnya usia. Mungkin mantan-mantannya juga menjadi lebih baik dibanding di masa lalu.

Sakura tersenyum, namun senyumnya hilang setelah teringat sesuatu; tidak Sakura tidak bisa mencari alamat atau nomor telepon para mantannya sendirian. Angka 19 itu terlalu banyak untuknya.

_Damn..._

Sakura menjatuhkan wajahnya di meja dan mengerang pasrah.

Siapa yang mau membantunya?

Otaknya teringat satu wajah yang membuat pipinya memanas pagi ini. Tidak, tidak mungkin Sakura minta bantuan Naruto, tapi di lain sisi sudah jelaskan Naruto memberi penjelasan bahwa ia akan membutuhkannya, yang berarti mau membantunya.

'Tidak,'

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam.

'Bagaimana ini?'

'Bagaimana apanya? Kalau kau meminta bantuan Naruto, kau tidak perlu mendengar desahan Naruto-kun~ Naruto-kun setiap malam lagi, kan? Matamu akan terbebas oleh kantung hitam! Pikir Sakura,' ucap _inner_-nya memberi saran.

Sakura menimbang-nimbang saran inner-nya dan mengerang lagi.

'Bagus, sekarang aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri,'

Jemarinya bergerak mencari sesuatu di ponselnya...

.

#

.

Bibir Naruto ternganga tidak percaya apa yang baru dibacanya sekarang ini. Matanya tidak berkedip-kedip menatap layar ponselnya.

**_'Naruto aku ingin kau sekarang juga ke toko roti kiss-kiss. Aku ingin berbicara serius padamu. Aku menunggumu.'_**

**_-Sakura-_**

Begitulah isi email yang diterimanya dari Sakura yang membuatnya kini berdiri dengan mulut menganga lebar layaknya orang bodoh.

"Oi, Uzumaki kau mau terus berdiri di situ atau mendatangi Sakura?"

Ucapan jahil Kiba membangunkan Naruto dari keterkejutannya.

"Hah... padahal aku baru sampai ke sini, masa harus pergi lagi?" ucap Shikamaru malas.

Naruto nyengir, lalu bergegas ke kamarnya mengganti pakaian yang lebih keren buat 'kencan' pertamanya dengan Sakura. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto. "Kalian tidak perlu pergi," ucapnya riang.

"Benarkah?" Kiba menaikan alisnya, "kalau begitu nanti kuncinya aku titip ke kakakmu ya?" tanyanya.

Naruto sudah super keren sekarang. Ia mengambil jaket kesayangannya, lalu bergegas keluar. "Sip!" sahutnya.

Blam.

Naruto menuruni tangga apartemen penuh semangat bahkan hingga membuat para tetangga yang dilewatinya menatapnya bingung, tidak biasanya Naruto tersenyum penuh kebahagian begitu.

"Mungkin Naruto mendapat lottere 1 juta yen?"

Begitulah pendapat para tetangga yang dilewati Naruto. Cengirannya kian lebar; bukan, bukan lottere, ini bahkan jauh, jauh lebih baik dari memenangkan lottere.

Naruto berhenti sebentar menunggu lampu lalu lintas pejalan kaki berubah warna hijau; sambil menunggu tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sebuah toko bunga. Ia menimbang-nimbang akan membelinya atau tidak.

Naruto memutuskan membeli satu tangkai(?) mawar, awalnya ia ingin membeli satu buket namun ketika hendak membayar ia lupa membawa dompetnya. Untunglah ada beberapa uang di saku celananya jadi penjaga kasirnya tidak terlalu marah-marah amat sudah dikecewakan.

Naruto melambatkan langkahnya, gugup. Ia sudah sampai di depan pintu toko roti _kiss-kiss_. Matanya sejak tadi memandang Sakura yang duduk manis sambil mengotak-ngatik ponselnya penuh senyuman.

Naruto suka sekali senyuman itu...

'Ok, jangan membuat Sakura-chan menunggu lama,'

Naruto mengambil napas. Satu. Dua. Tiga.

Kring...

"Selamat datang," ucap penjaga toko menyambut hangat Naruto.

Sakura yang tengah asyik ber-email ria dengan Ino berhenti sejenak untuk melirik ke sampingnya sebelum benar-benar menjatuhkan ponselnya di meja dan mendongak penuh senyuman. "Aku senang kau datang Naruto,"

Naruto nyengir lalu duduk di kursi seberang Sakura. "Ups," gumamnya hampir saja menduduki mawar di tangannya. "Ini untukmu, Sakura-chan,"

Sakura menerima dengan senang hati, menghirup aroma bunga merah lalu memasukannya ke dalam vas bunga di meja agar tidak layu. "Terima kasih," gumamnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Kau tidak ingin memesan makanan dulu Naruto, hm?" tanya Sakura balik masih dengan senyuman.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak lapar ingin cepat-cepat 'to the point' saja, akan tetapi bila yang menawarkan itu Sakura plus senyuman manis di wajahnya mana mungkin ia bisa menolak? "Baiklah, aku akan beli roti rasa ramen dan jus _orange_,"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengaduk-ngaduk pelan jus _strawberry_-nya; makanan yang di makan Naruto pasti tak pernah jauh-jauh dari ramen.

Apa Naruto tidak tahu ramen itu makanan yang tidak sehat? Atau memang pura-pura tidak menyadari hal tersebut?

Mata emerald-nya diam-diam mengawasi setiap gerakan Naruto mengobrol dengan wanita penjaga toko; memilih-milih rotinya.

Sepertinya Naruto semangat sekali bertemu dengannya sampai mungkin lupa kejadian tadi pagi; seharusnya Sakura tidak menambahkan kata: 'serius' di email-nya.

Naruto kembali ke kursinya membawa dua roti panjang berukuran sedang di tangannya. Ia melahap sisi kanan roti itu. "Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku, Sakura-chan?"

"Hm," Sakura bergumam sebentar, "aku dengar dari Shikamaru kau pintar mencari sesuatu."

Naruto berhenti makan sekedar menatap Sakura sama seriusnya. "So?"

"Aku ingin—"

"Hm?" Naruto deg-degan sekarang.

"—kau dan aku—"

Ini dia...

"—mencari keberadaan mantan-mantan kekasihku,"

Gubrak!

Naruto jatuh dari kursi setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya perlahan duduk lagi di kursinya. Menatap lagi dalam-dalam emerald di depannya. "Apa tadi katamu Sakura-chan? Mencari mantan-mantanmu? Untuk apa dattebayo?"

"Yah kau tahu, aku bersumpah pada teman-temanku..." Sakura memulai, "dan mencoba lagi mencari mantan kekasihku yang mungkin cocok dijadikan kekasih. Lagi,"

Naruto kesal bukan main sekarang; Sakura menyuruhnya datang ke sini secepatnya hanya untuk mendengar ucapan omong kosong dari wanita muda itu? Dan mana mungkin ia sudi menyetujuinya. Sama saja Naruto mengundang rival berat dalam hal cintanya, dan lagi Sakura juga pernah jatuh cinta sama mereka.

Dan... kenapa Sakura tidak pernah mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan dirinya yang jelas-jelas ada di depan MATANYA? Mencintai wanita itu penuh ketulusan.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti hati Sakura.

Dan... _what the hell_? Sumpah apa yang sudah dilontarkan wanita bersurai pink itu kepada teman-temannya?

"Aku menolak, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto datar lalu bangkit berdiri, "aku mencoba melindungi mereka,"

'dan diriku sendiri,' Naruto menambahkan dalam hati.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kau wanita yang punya sisi agresif yang tinggi Sakura-chan. Aku tidak yakin mereka mau denganmu,"

"Itu pendapat paling aneh yang pernah aku dengar," sahut Sakura cemberut.

Naruto setuju dengan itu. Ia kan hanya berusaha menggagalkan niat wanita yang dicintainya saja.

"Dengar," Sakura kembali membuka suara, "kau membantuku melacak mantan-mantanku, aku membantumu melarikan diri dari mantanmu."

'Aku tidak mempunyai mantan, hanya teman-teman wanita Shion-neechan yang ganas-ganas,' jawab Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau setiap kali kau menemukan satu dari mereka, satu kali kencan?" Sakura tidak yakin dengan ide yang muncul tiba-tiba ini akan tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya. "Ini baru bisnis namanya,"

Ini pembicaraan yang bagus. Naruto takkan menyiakan kesempatan ini. Menemukan satu pria, satu kali kencan. Menggiurkan bukan? Di saat itu Naruto benar-benar akan berusaha keras membuat Sakura jatuh hati padanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ini daftarnya," ia menggeser buku miliknya sampai di depan Naruto, "aku ingin mencari yang masih lajang dan tempat tinggal mereka dekat atau perlu di konoha."

Naruto terbelalak membaca jumlah mantan kekasih Sakura. Selama ini memang ia tidak pernah menghitung sudah berapa pria yang singgah di hati wanita itu; baginya, ia hanya berharap Sakura cepat-cepat putus dari para pria itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencari pria baru? Jadi tidak perlu bersusah payah."

"Tidak mau,"

"Baru itu lebih baik daripada yang lama, dattebayo,"

"Tidak mau Naruto,"

Ok, keras kepala Sakura muncul dan Naruto takkan pernah bisa menang bila sifat itu sudah muncul. Ia kembali membaca daftar list-nya.

"Aku yakin," Sakura bergumam, bibirnya tersenyum jahil, "hubungan terlama yang pernah kau jalani ya dengan roti ramen itu,"

Naruto mendengus akan sense _humor_ Sakura yang payah. Mata _shappire_-nya beralih ke roti di tangannya; ide jahil muncul di benaknya. Ia merobek kertas rotinya pelan, mengelus-elus sisi roti itu lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di setiap sisi sebelum membenamkan rotinya ke dalam bibirnya—menggigit-gigit penuh sensual, memberi kesan penuh ejekan pada Sakura.

Sakura tertawa melihatnya, Naruto ikut tertawa.

"So," Naruto membuka suara saat mereka berhenti tertawa, "aku tahu Chouji di mana. Aku dengar dari Shikamaru, minggu lalu dia ada di konoha."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto meringis mendengar nada antusias di kata-kata Sakura. "Ya, tapi aku tidak jamin kau mau dengan pria sepertinya,"

"Hey, berilah dia kesempatan,"

Naruto meringis kembali mendengarnya.

'Kau tidak pernah memberi kesempatan padaku.'

"Dia kan belajar jadi chef di sana," lanjut Sakura antusias, "aku tidak pandai memasak, jadi Chouji pas untuk masa depanku."

"Hm..." memasak ya? Bagi Naruto masakan Sakura enak-enak saja sebab dia membuatkannya penuh cinta dan susah payah.

"Ayo kita ke sana, Naruto,"

"Iya,"

.

#

.

Sakura menghentakan kakinya kesal menaiki anak tangga apartemennya. "Aku sungguh tidak percaya apa yang baru saja aku lihat."

Naruto mengekor tak jauh di belakang Sakura menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, senyuman penuh kepuasan tidak pudar di bibirnya. "Ya, kan kau tadi penasaran dengan dia,"

"Ok, aku memang penasaran tapi ternyata selama tujuh tahun belajar jadi chef di suna tidak ada bedanya. Tetap saja dia kerja part time di kedai barberque!" seru Sakura berapi-api. "Malah masih jorok seperti dulu."

"Ya Chouji kan berusaha dari bawah lagi,"

Sakura berhenti melangkah; ia sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Naruto,"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih buat hari ya?"

Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya. "H-um,"

Sakura berbalik dan memberikan pelukan 'selamat malam' pada Naruto.

Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura, menyandarkan dagunya di bahu wanita itu, menyesap aroma cherry pada helaian-helaian rambut pink Sakura. "Aku rasa lebih baik kita memulai kencan pertama kita di tempatmu. Atau tempatku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya mencoba membuat pelukan ini berlanjut... ?"

"Hah," mengembuskan napas seraya melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura berdecak pinggang sebal. "ini sudah terlalu malam kan?"

Iya, sih. Naruto setuju. Tapi kan kencannya di dalam apartemen, rasanya itu tidaklah terlalu malam baginya dan Sakura.

Sakura memutar kunci pintunya, sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya ia berhenti sekedar memberikan cengiran terbaiknya pada Naruto. "Selamat malam, Naruto."

"H-um, selamat malam juga, Sakura-chan..."

Blam.

Sial...

Kalah lagi ia...

.

#

.

Sakura meletakan dua piring berisi roti panggang berisi sayuran, telur dan potongan daging di meja; tepat di sofa Naruto duduk, masih asyik bermain ria di laptop miliknya sejak masuk ke apartemennya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari mantanmu," jawab Naruto simple, kemudian tangannya meraba-raba meja, mengambil roti, menggigit sedikit tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu dan selanjutnya mengerang. "Kenapa bukan ramen?"

Ramen lagi, ramen lagi yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

"Aku sedang diet, berat badanku naik satu kilo," jawab Sakura. "Kalau mau kencan denganku kau harus ikut memakan makanan sehat," jelasnya lagi disela-sela mengisi dua gelas kosong dengan susu.

"Sekarang kau mulai jadi seperti ibuku Sakura-chan," keluh Naruto cemberut sesaat, sebelum mengganti ekspresi menjadi mengerling jahil padanya. "dan kurasa kenaikan berat badanmu bagus, bokongmu terlihat lebih berisi dan seksi, Sakura-chan."

Sakura terkesikap pelan menutupi bokongnya lalu berbalik menatap pria berambut pirang itu penuh rona merah di pipinya. "Naruto!"

"Hm?" Naruto merespon singkat masih mengerling jahil padanya. "Aku hanya berkata jujur, dattebayo."

Sakura membuang mukanya. "Cukup,"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dan kembali menatap layar laptop lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku menemukan Gaara Sabaku, Sakura-chan. Dia terlihat bahagia sekali,"

Seketika kobaran semangat kembali masuk ke dalam dirinya, Sakura ikut nimbrung duduk di samping Naruto. "Mana?" ia menatap layar laptopnya semangat. "Iya, sangat bahagia sekali dengan istri dan anak-anaknya," lanjutnya suram memandang sebuah foto tag di akun facebook Naruto.

Harapan Sakura untuk bersama cinta pertamanya gagal.

Sakura melirik Naruto yang nyengir mengetik komentar buat foto keluarga Gaara; kembali menyadari sesuatu bahwa Naruto sudah berubah banyak. Mungkin sifatnya tidak banyak, tetapi fisiknya berubah drastis. Model '_spiky'_ rambutnya diganti dengan potongan lebih pendek, sedikit aneh namun terlihat lebih dewasa...

Yang jadi objek pandangan; Naruto merasa aneh karena Sakura tidak berbicara lagi. Ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati wanita itu menatap wajahnya dalam diam, rona merah turut menghiasi pipi putihnya. Ide jahil muncul dibenaknya.

"Sakura-chan..." panggil Naruto.

"Um?"

"Kalau kau terus menatapku dengan wajah merona begitu aku cium nih,"

Blush.

Pipi Sakura kian merona merah.

Biasanya bila Naruto mulai berulah ia tidak segan-segan memukulnya. Namun entah kenapa membuatnya justru terdiam.

Sakura mungkin mengharapkan dicium oleh Naruto?

'Tidak,'

Sakura bangkit berdiri. "A-aku mau beli keperluan pribadi dulu," ucapnya gugup. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Sakura melengos keluar apartemen.

Blam.

Naruto bersandar santai di sofa menumpu kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya, senyumnya melebar.

"Menghindarlah sebisamu, Sakura-chan."

.

#

.

"Yum... Kue ini benar-benar enak."

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu pada kue-kue yang lain."

Dengan pipi yang menggembung oleh kue yang ada di mulut, Ino menoleh sebal. "Hey, aku hanya menikmati masa lajangku. Pertama adalah makan sepuasnya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, ikut mencicipi kuenya.

Menyuruh Ino bertemu dengannya secara mendadak memang tidak baik apalagi sahabatnya itu tengah lapar. Malah minta traktir lagi padahal yang menikah itu Ino.

"Jadi bagaimana soal adikmu?" tanya Sakura was-was.

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya," Ino membuka bungkus cokelat berbentuk kecil. "Dia langsung berangkat ke suna memenuhi undangan pernikahan temannya,"

Sakura memandang kue di piringnya kosong. "Oh,"

"Hey, bersemangatlah sedikit,"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura bertanya, menusuk kuenya dengan garpu kecil penuh kesalan, "aku ingin 'berterima kasih' pada adikmu yang_ baby face_ itu karena dia berhasil merebut _first kiss_-ku tanpa perlawanan dariku."

"Kau yakin sekali dia sudah berhasil merebutnya darimu Sakura," sahut Ino ikutan jengkel akan sikap Sakura yang seenaknya memutuskan.

Sakura kan sedang mabuk, sementara Sasori tidak; Ino yakin sekali sewaktu mengobrol singkat dengan sebelum mengantar Sakura ke apartemen; tidak ada rona merah di pipi adiknya, hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya

"Adikku tidak sebrengsek yang kau kira. Aku pastikan sendiri setelah dia tiba di konoha," lanjut Ino.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Aku tunggu itu,"—lalu berjalan ke kasir, membayar kue yang mereka makan.

Bruk.

"Maafkan aku,"

Sakura menoleh otomatis ke sumber suara; mendapati Ino membungkuk meminta maaf pada seorang wanita muda yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah tidak melihatmu,"

"Ah tidak, aku yang salah."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua wanita muda tersebut; sampai terhenti ketika mata emerald-nya menemukan sosok yang tidak begitu asing masuk ke dalam toko kue.

Matanya menyipit. Entah kenapa ia mengenal model rambut cokelat. Ada anjing putih kecil di kakinya. Ah. "Kau Kiba kan?"

Pria bernama Kiba lantas menoleh dan memasang tampang terkejut seperti Sakura. "Eh? Sakura ya?"

Ketemu secara tidak sengaja mantannya yang lain!

"Iya," Sakura tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kiba membentangkan kedua tangannya penuh semangat. "Seperti yang kau lihat,"

Sehat. Tambah seksi. Dan tidak pernah berubah menjadi pecinta anjing.

Sakura tertawa kecil memikirkannya. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Oh," Kiba mengerjapkan matanya, dan seketika memeluk wanita yang tadi menubruk Ino. Eh? "Aku dan tunanganku mau memesan kue buat oleh-oleh dari konoha."

Senyum Sakura hilang seketika; gagal lagi berbaikan dengan mantan kekasihnya yang lain.

Bila diingat, Sakura pertama kali bertemu Kiba sewaktu menemani pamannya Kakashi ke salon hewan buat perawatan Pakkun, dan tanpa sengaja bertemu Kiba yang juga tengah menunggu giliran. Percakapan terjadi dan berakhir manis, saling bertukar nomor telepon...

"Siapa dia Kiba-kun?"

"Dia hanya teman lama,"

Apa? Temen lamanya? Ternyata Kiba tidak berubah tetap brengsek! Alasan terbesarnya putus dengan Kiba ya ini tak mau mengakui hubungan spesial dengan dirinya!

"Maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak," ucap Sakura datar membungkukan tubuhnya dengan. Amat. Terpaksa. "_Bye_," lanjutnya melenggang keluar tanpa peduli Ino memanggil dirinya.

.

#

.

Naruto memandang aneh melihat tampang kusut Sakura yang menaiki anak tangga. Nampaknya terjadi sesuatu yang menyebalkan selama membeli 'keperluan pribadi' wanita itu.

"Ada apa sih? Wajahmu kacau sekali, Sakura-chan."

"Aku bertemu Kiba,"

"Oh, lalu?"

Sakura mendecak kesal dapat respon singkat begitu. "Aku tidak percaya dia memperkenalkan aku sebagai teman lamanya pada tunangannya!" serunya berapi-api mengentak-hentakan sepatunya setiap kali menaiki anak tangga. "Seakan dia itu malu punya mantan kekasih sepertiku!"

Naruto sebenarnya ingin tertawa keras-keras akan tetapi ditahannya lewat deheman kecil; mana mau ia terkena pukulan maut wanita itu. Apalagi Sakura tengah terbakar amarah.

"Lupakan!"

"Lupakan apa Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada ceria.

"Lupakan semuanya! Coret semuanya dari daftar," jawab Sakura cepat. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku bersusah payah melacak semua pria brengsek yang sudah putus dariku? Huh."

Wanita itu baru menyadarinya? Lucu. Yah, lebih baik terlambat atau tidak sama sekali...

Naruto ingin memastikan apa benar-benar Sakura menyerah. "Sayang sekali Sakura-chan. Padahal aku baru menemukan Uchiha Itachi," ucapnya pelan ketika Sakura melewati dirinya.

Langkah kaki terhenti.

"Ceritakan padaku lebih detail Naruto."

Seperti yang Naruto duga... Sakura itu plin-plan...

...

Bersambung…

...

Ngutang lagi saya. Haha... Tapi fic ini sebagai pengganti Mysterious Girl yang 2 chapter lagi tamat. Saya janji akan menamatkan fic MG sebelum tahun baru, barulah namatin fic-fic saya yang oh, banyak banget... #pijet-pijet kening

Fic ini pendek, paling mentok-mentok 5 chapter, saya sendiri penginnya cuma 3 chapter sih mungkin bakal Long semua isinya

Ciao! Riview? :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Eyes On Me

**Summary:** Sakura yang lelah bergadang akibat ulah Naruto membuat kesepakatan dengannya/

**Disclaimer:** Naruto bukan punya saya

**Plot:** 20th Century Fox Entertainment™ and nona fergie kennedy

**WARNING:** AU, OOC, Typo, Abstrak

Fiksi terinspirasi oleh What's Your Number?

**A/N:** Saya peringatkan di sini banyak kata-kata pribadi kalau kalian merasa terganggu jangan baca ok? Apalagi flame tentang hal ga penting soal pairing utamanya. Silakan tekan 'back' sekarang juga...

Selamat membaca ya...

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Eyes On Me**

**.**

Sakura tidak terlalu tahu tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan bisnis selain perdagangan yang menurutnya membosankan namun bila itu yang kini dikerjakan Itachi seperti perkataan Naruto tadi pagi, ia akan lakukan apa saja untuk bisa berdekatan lagi dengan mantannya yang memiliki masa depan sangat cerah itu.

Termasuk tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Setelah Naruto selesai memberi informasi bahwa perusahaan Itachi tengah mengadakan acara yayasan dana anak kurang mampu di konoha Sakura langsung mencari-cari pakaian pas di butik teman ibunya bersama Ino yang ternyata menyusul dirinya, membawa beberapa bungkus kue di toko tempat bertemu Kiba tadi.

Sakura sudah selesai mencari pakaian 'berkesannya' untuk Itachi satu jam yang lalu. Ia kini duduk manis di kursi menunggu Ino yang ikutan mencoba beberapa pakaian untuk bulan madu dengan Shikamaru.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Sakura memutar bola mata _emerald_-nya; Ino selalu tidak bisa menahan gairah berbelanjanya.

Sakura hendak menyeruput minuman miliknya bertepatan dengan ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menaruh kembali gelasnya di meja kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel di saku celana jeans pendeknya.

_'Aku sudah tahu kapan Itachi menyelenggarakan acara itu. Hari munggu di adakannya tapi perlu menghubunginya terlebih dahulu, aku akan mencari nomor telepon atau email Itachi nanti._

_Sementara ini yang ada di list pencarian hanya Lee. Dia tinggal di pinggir pantai konoha jadi penjaga pantai di sana._

_Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, um... sedang bermain voli pantai dengan dia sih sekarang. Haha... menarik 'sekali' mantanmu, Sakura-chan.'_

_-Naruto-_

"Lee, huh?" Sakura bergumam suram.

Nama Lee ada di daftar terakhir mantan Sakura. Wanita muda itu sengaja menaruhnya di akhir karena bila semua mantan-mantannya tak ada yang cocok, Lee jadi alternatif terakhir Sakura. Alasan terbesarnya karena Lee itu terlalu cepat. Larinya. Ia putus dengan Lee juga karena 'lari'.

Sungguh menyedihkan.

Kencan pertamanya bukan hal-hal yang berbau romantis justru berbau keringat! Bagaimana bisa? Lee mengajaknya lari pagi-pagi buta jam enam ke stadion konoha.

Awalnya Sakura mengira mungkin hanya jogging biasa seperti pasangan lain namun pemikiran positif wanitanya salah besar.

Dengan tangan kanan mengepal di depan dada dan _background_ api berkobar di seluruh tubuh Lee, pemuda yang baru resmi satu hari menjadi kekasihnya itu, mengajaknya 'duel' satu lawan satu dengannya lari mengelilingi lapangan sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Sampai titik darah penghabisan...

Awalnya Sakura menganggap itu hanyalah lelucon tapi akhirnya?

Sakura pingsan di putaran ketujuh, ia pingsan dikarenakan Lee terus menyemangati atau lebih tepatnya memaksanya terus berlari dengan perut kosong. Ya, Sakura memang belum sarapan pagi.

Dan sialnya lagi, bukannya terbangun di pelukan sang kekasih ini malah terbangun di pelukan Ino.  
>Setelah ditelusuri lebih dalam, ternyata Lee kelabakan saat ia pingsan dan menelepon Ino saat itu juga yang kebetulan memang mau berangkat lari pagi juga bersama Shikamaru.<p>

Sakura yang kebingungan bertanya pada Ino. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

Dengan wajah suram Ino menunjuk direksi di depan mereka. "Di sana..." jawabnya dengan bibir bergetar. Sebelum Sakura membalas, Ino langsung berlari menuju Lee. "Shikamaru!"

Sakura mengikuti arah sahabatnya berlari dan lantas terbelalak melihat Lee berlari di tengah lapangan menuju ke arahnya penuh dengan banjir air mata sambil menggendong Shikamaru yang tak sadarkan diri.

Korban lain berjatuhan...

Rupanya selama ia pingsan, Lee mengajak duel Shikamaru juga? Bukan mengurusi dirinya yang pingsan melainkan mengajak duel orang lain... ?

Mengajak duel orang lain tanpa peduli kekasihnya pingsan karena ulahnya... ?

Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal di sisi tubuhnya...

"ROCK LEE KITA PUTUS!"

Begitulah kenangan buruknya...

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi semakin dalam. "Apa aku lewati saja dia?"

"Lewati dia siapa Sakura?" tanya Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti pakaian. Rupanya ia pun sudah selesai mencoba pakaian bisa dilihat dari Ino mengenakan pakaian yang tadi dipakai sebelum ke butik.

"Oh, mantanku Lee. Apa aku lewati saja dia ya?" tanya Sakura ketika Ino duduk di seberangnya. "Aku dan kau kan punya kenangan buruk soal dia."

"Itu terserahmu," Ino menjawab santai. "Tapi serius Sakura kenapa kau mencari mantan-mantanmu sih? Kurang kerjaan saja."

"Aku hanya memberi mereka kesempatan,"

"Tapi Sakura, mereka putus denganmu karena hubungan kalian tidak lancar kan? Mereka semua itu tidak cocok denganmu. Kenapa kau bertindak seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu yang pernah menyakiti hatimu sih?"

Sakura terdiam.

Mungkin benar apa kata Ino hubungannya dengan para kekasih yang sudah jadi mantan tidak pernah berjalan lancar. Karena mereka semua tidak cocok dengan dirinya. Dan lebih parahnya, Sakura kembali mencari tahu mereka semua, kembali memberi kesempatan kedua tanpa berpikir mereka semua sudah pernah menyakiti hatinya...

Semua alasan Ino benar...

Dan logis...

Namun Sakura yang memang memiliki sisi 'naif' di dalam dirinya justru menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Aku tetap akan mencari mereka."

Ino mendecak lidah sebagai wujud protesnya. Di saat begini, sebagai sahabat Ino akan mencegah keinginan tersebut. "Tapi kau tahu apa akibatnya kan? Hentikan saja. Cari pria baru."

"Kau dengan Shikamaru juga putus nyambung kan? Tapi sekarang lihat? Kalian sebentar lagi akan menikah! Menikah loh!" jelas Sakura semangat. "Mungkin itu juga berlaku padaku."

Ino kembali mendecak protes; kesal hubungan dan Shikamaru dimasukan ke dalam perdebatan mereka.

"Sakura kau akan gagal. Situasimu berbeda denganku," Ino kembali memprotes.

Sebelum Sakura menjawab ponselnya berbunyi kembali. Ia bangkit berdiri menjauh dari Ino; menerima panggilan telepon dari Naruto.

Ino sebenarnya penasaran sekali ingin tahu siapa yang menelepon sahabatnya itu akan tetapi dengan sisi 'hormat' sebagai sahabat ia memutuskan tetap diam di kursinya. Menunggu.

Sakura selesai menelepon selama kurang lebih lima menit, Sakura kembali namun tidak duduk melainkan mengambil plastik belanjanya beserta tasnya. "Aku ada janji. Bye!" ucapnya riang lalu berjalan keluar.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hentikan sekarang juga, Sakura."

"Maaf Ino," ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh. "Aku tidak bisa."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya mantap meninggalkan Ino yang menghela napas berat.

.

#

.

Sakura memberi beberapa air minum beserta makanan ringan sesuai permintaan Naruto tadi di telepon.

Keterlaluan benar Naruto itu menyuruh dirinya membawa belanjaan yang bisa dibilang tidak ringan ini belum lagi ditambah pakaiannya membuat bahunya mulai terasa pegal.

Sakura merutuk dalam hati. Kalau saja ini bukan syarat untuk bertemu Lee mana sudi ia membeli semua ini dan membawanya sendiri. Berjalan kaki pula.

Berjalan kaki sambil membawa barang berat jadi hal yang tidak disukainya; sebelumnya Sakura memang naik taksi namun terhenti di tengah kota karena macet akibat ada kecelakaan di sana. Sakura menunggu sampai satu jam akan tetapi taksi yang ditumpanginya masih belum keluar dari kemacetan. Karena hari sudah sore dan kesal dengan Naruto yang terus-terusan meneleponnya bertanya: kapan sampai ke pantai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan jalan kaki saja. Ia juga mengambil jalan memutar karena ramai sekali orang-orang yang ingin melihat dan mungkin ikut membantu menolong.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura menyipit merasakan cahaya matahari sore menyilaukan matanya; dapat dilihatnya beberapa meter di depannya air laut membentang luas berwarna oranye bercampur warna _pink_...

Cantik.

Langkah kaki Sakura dipercepat. Semakin cepat. Kakinya berlari kecil keluar dari gang sempit. Ia berhenti sekedar melihat rambu lalu lintas. Dan tersenyum rambu menunjukan lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki.

Sakura melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Senyum manisnya berubah menjadi seringai. Ia sudah tidak sabar. Tidak sabar menghajar Naruto yang sudah seenaknya mengajukan persyaratan yang menyusahkan dirinya.

"Ayo, Hidate servis yang benar!"

"Berjuanglah Hidate!"

Suara-suara laki-laki menggema di telinga wanita bersurai_ pink_ itu namun tidak ada satu pun yang dikenal Sakura.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat Hidate! Bolanya terlempar jauh keluar! Mengambang jauh di air lagi, dattebayo!"

Aha, kali ini Sakura kenal suara gerutuan tadi apalagi di akhir ada 'dattebayo'.

"Maaf Naruto! Aku baru belajar main voli pantai sih! Hahaha..."

"Huh! Aku ambil deh,"

Sakura melihat Naruto berjalan lambat di air menuju bola voli yang mengambang jauh.

Naruto menggerutu ketika air laut menyentuh pinggulnya; percuma mempertahankan bajunya agar tetap kering dan membuat langkahnya semakin lambat. Akhirnya setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam Naruto menyelam ke dalam air.

Untuk sesaat Sakura menunggu.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima.

Tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto muncul bahkan satu gelembung pun tak keluar dari permukaan membuatnya mulai dilanda rasa khawatir.

Masa sih Naruto...

Tidak, tidak. Jangan berpikir negatif dulu. Coba tunggu sebentar lagi.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Enam. Tujuh. De—

Cukup.

"Naruto!" Sakura berteriak kencang melempar asal plastik besar di kedua tangannya.

Sakura bersiap hendak menyeburkan diri detik itu juga Naruto muncul ke permukaan dengan bola voli di tangannya.

Sakura terdiam. Lupa akan segalanya. Matanya terkunci pada satu titik. Naruto. Terpesona melihat bentuk tubuh pria pirang itu yang tercetak jelas di kaus putih tipisnya yang basah karena air ditambah senyum kecil terukir di bibir pria itu yang menurut Sakura seksi.

Sangat seksi... membuat rasa panas menjalar cepat di pipi wanita bersurai merah jambu itu.

"_Beautiful_..." gumam Sakura tanpa sadar.

Teman-teman yang bermain voli dengan Naruto hanya berusaha menahan tawa mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir Sakura.

Biarkan wanita itu mengagumi temannya.

Menarik...

Naruto merasa aneh pada diri Sakura yang diam menatapnya dengan pipi merona merah seperti sebelumnya. Ia berjalan menuju bibir pantai melempar bola voli ke Hidate.

Naruto menumpu kedua tangan di lutut agar bisa menjajarkan wajahnya dengan wanita muda itu. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terkesikap pelan. Wajah Naruto yang basah berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat rintik-rintik air laut dari rambut pirang pria itu turun membasahi wajah Naruto...

Sangat seksi...

Senyum kecil kembali terukir di bibir Naruto. "Sakura-chan... Kau kenapa diam terus?"

Sakura meremas sisi luar pahanya. Menyadarkan diri sendiri.

Itu hanya Naruto! Untuk apa kau terpesona sama pria bodoh itu!

Rasa percaya diri Sakura kembali. Ia lantas menarik kaus Naruto dan mengguncangkannya kencang. "Apa yang kau lakukan baka? Kau membuatku kuatir tahu!"

"Apa—akh! Apa yang—ouch! Sakura-chan bicarakan—ouch!"

Sakura berhenti mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto, menatap tajam langsung ke iris shappire di seberangnya. "Tentu saja menyelam sangat lama seperti itu! Kau bisa membuat orang kuatir tahu!"

"Oh," Naruto merespon singkat, pipinya kini dihiasi semburat merah. Antara senang Sakura kuatir padanya dan malu karena—"aku tadi melihat sebentar ikan-ikan cantik di dasar laut, Sakura-chan makanya lama,"—alasannya.

"Shanaro!"

"Uagh..."

Seisi pantai menjadi sepi seketika. Takut akan amarah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya? Kau kuatir karena kau kekasihnya Naruto kan?" celetuk Hidate tanpa pikir panjang.

Sakura mendelik tajam detik itu juga.

"Shanaro!"

"Uagh..."

.

#

.

Sakura duduk santai bersandar di bawah pohon kelapa, menikmati udara pantai yang membelai lembut kulitnya.

"Terima tembakanku Naruto! Hiya!"

"Tidak akan dattebayo!"

Sakura menoleh dan tertawa untuk sekian kalinya melihat Naruto tersungkur di pasir putih, gagal mencegah bola masuk ke gawang yang dijaganya. Entah sudah berapa kali pria itu kebobolan terus dan berkali-kali memukulkan tangannya ke pasir kesal.

Lee mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. "Aku menang lagi! Huwo!"

Sakura _sweatdrop_ beralih ke mantannya. "Tidak. Dia bukan calon suamiku," gumamnya suram.

"Siapa yang bukan calon suamimu?" tanya seorang wanita muda berambut cokelat lembut.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa Rin-neechan," sahut Sakura menggaruk belakang lehernya malu.

"Hm," Rin bergumam pelan lalu duduk di samping Sakura. "Yakin kalian hanya teman?"

"Huh?"

"Kau dan Naruto,"

"T-tentu saja," duh, ini pertanyaan yang sudah ketiga kalinya sejak Sakura di sini. Sepertinya teman-teman Lee masih belum begitu percaya hubungannya dengan Naruto hanyalah sebatas teman.

"Hm," Rin tersenyum manis meneliti wajah Sakura yang sedikit memerah.

Sakura jadi salah tingkah diperhatikan begitu, ia membuang wajahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Um... kenapa melihatku seperti itu sih Rin-neechan?"

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa hanya saja ucapanmu barusan membuatku mengingatkan diriku yang dulu."

"Eh?"

Rin tersenyum manis. "Aku juga sama sepertimu sering menyangkal soal hubunganku dengan Obito. Hanya sebatas sahabat." ucapnya pelan. "Bahkan aku menyukai pamanmu Kakashi!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Selama ini pamannya memang selalu tertutup soal hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta.

"Aku selalu mengomel kalau Obito membuat ulah; contoh Kakashi dong! Selalu berkata begitu. Aku tidak pernah mau mengakuinya." lanjutnya menatap langit yang berwarna jingga. "Tapi karena kami selalu bersama-sama dan Obito selalu menunjukan rasa cinta yang benar-benar tulus yang tidak pernah kudapatkan dari Kakashi, selalu menyemangati saat aku sedang sedih. Akhirnya aku perlahan mulai mengakui Obito, sebagai teman, lalu sebagai sahabat dan akhirnya—"

"—sebagai pria yang paling kucintai."

Blush.

Pipi Sakura memerah entah karena apa.

Entah karena kata-kata Rin yang 'romantis' atau karena kata-kata tadi sungguh benar-benar mirip dengan hubungannya dan Naruto bahkan Sakura juga terkadang membandingkan Naruto dengan para kekasihnya untuk mengajarkan pria itu supaya bersikap dewasa sedikit.

"Naruto terlihat sangat menyukaimu loh. Apa kau yakin ingin menyia-nyiakan dia?"

"Aku," Sakura terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak tahu Rin-neechan,"

Rin hanya tersenyum dan kembali menonton pertandingan Naruto dan Lee.

Tampaknya Naruto mulai kelelahan. Pria bersurai pirang itu kembali bangkit dari tumpukan pasir putih, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut berusaha agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh.

"Ronde lain Naruto-kun?" tanya Lee.

"Heh," Naruto memamerkan cengirannya. "Tentu saja, kau pikir aku ini pria yang akan menarik kembali kata-katanya? Kalau di komik mungkin saja, tapi di sini tidak. Aku tidak akan istirahat sebelum berhasil menangkap tendangan bolamu, alis tebal."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya; Naruto itu memang selalu berlebihan padahal ini kan cuma permainan. Tetap di anggap serius. Duh.

"Baiklah," Lee bersiap-siap. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan meski kau sudah babak belur begitu Naruto-kun."

"Heh, seperti aku membutuhkan belas kasihan darimu saja," balas Naruto sengit. "Tendang sekuatmu, dattebayo!"

Sakura _sweatdrop_. Drama macam apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini?

Lee mundur beberapa langkah lalu berhenti menatap bola dan Naruto secara bergantian. Merasa sudah pas membidik, ia berlari kencang lalu menendang bolanya. "Hiya!"

Naruto menahan tendangan yang lumayan kuat dari si Madun ini. Eh Lee maksudnya. Sampai membuat tubuhnya roboh kembali menghantam pasir. Iris shappire-nya terbuka melihat hasil jerih payahnya. Cengiran kemenangan terukir di bibirnya lantaran untuk pertama kalinya berhasil juga menahan bolanya.

Lee menaruh kedua tangan di pipinya. "TIDAK..." jeritnya dramatis.

Naruto kembali bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah kemudian melempar bola pada Hidate yang asik tidur karena terlalu bosan menunggu kekalahan Lee. "Giliranmu."

Hidate otomatis bangun dari tidur indahnya. "Apa? Apa? Awas kawan-kawan ada hujan batu!"

Sakura dan Rin menepuk keningnya pelan bersamaan sementara yang lain tertawa.

Hidate akhirnya tersadar setelah teman-temannya bukan ikut berlari malah tertawa keras-keras. Ia berhenti sekedar melihat lebih pasti 'sesuatu' yang menurutnya hujan 'batu' sebelum kemudian memandang bosan Naruto. "Aku sudah tidak tertarik. Kau benar-benar payah Naruto."

"Terserah kau lah aku sudah selesai bermainnya. Aku mau istirahat," jelas Naruto nyengir ke arah Sakura.

Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti sinyal cengiran yang dilempar Naruto kepadanya. Ia menaikan alis seolah berkata: apa maksudnya? Dan akhirnya tanda tanya besarnya terjawab ketika Naruto menaruh kepala di pahanya tanpa dosa. Dan lebih menantang lagi iris _shappire_-nya pria itu terpejam perlahan sampai benar-benar tertutup.

Urat-urat di dahi Sakura bermunculan. "Naruto cepat menyingkir dari pa-ha-ku."

Bukannya menyingkir, Naruto malah menambahkan dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Sakura dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Naru—" ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika tangan Rin memegang tangannya yang bersiap-siap memukul. "Rin-neechan?"

Rin meletakan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. "Sst," gumamnya pelan. "Biarkan dia mendapatkan hadiahnya sekarang."

Pipi Sakura memerah mendengarnya; lantas ia menunduk kembali menatap wajah Naruto yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Senyum kecil berkembang di bibirnya. "Kau sudah berusaha keras," gumamnya meletakan telapak tangannya di helaian pirang Naruto, membelainya lembut.

"Hh,"

Sakura masih setia menatap wajah Naruto.

'Apa aku akan berakhir sama seperti Rin-neechan?'

Berakhir bersama Naruto sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya sebelumnya. Dan Sakura juga tersadar kenapa ia tidak pernah berpikir ke sana sama sekali...

Tidak.

'Aku akan berakhir sama seperti Ino, '

Sakura kembali membelai helaian pirang Naruto; Melihat wajah pria itu yang begitu polos dan tampan di pantulan iris emerald-nya membuat pipinya memanas.

Ya.

Kali ini saja biarlah semua berakhir seperti ini...

... untuk Naruto...

... atau untuknya?

Entahlah.

Sakura tidak bisa menjawab.

Belum bisa...

.

#

.

Rock Lee di coret dari daftar calon kekasih Sakura. Pertama karena pria itu tidak berubah tapi Sakura masih bisa berpikir untuk masih mencoba. Namun alasan kedualah yang membuatnya harapannya benar-benar pupus.

Ternyata Lee bertunangan dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Tenten. Pria itu bahkan memamerkan cincin pertunangannya yang membuat Sakura yakin 101 persen itu pasangan cincin milik Tenten.

Kabar tersebut membuat Sakura syok berat sampai sekarang sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya pun ia masih lesu.

Satu misteri terpatahkan. Pria idaman sahabat feminimnya itu ternyata mantannya sendiri. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa Tenten tidak pernah mau memberitahukannya padahal teman-teman yang lain sudah tahu.

"Aku tidak enak padamu dan dia, Sakura. Nanti saja ya?" begitulah jawaban sahabatnya.

Sekarang Sakura mengerti kata-kata Tenten.

Sekarang ini benar-benar tinggal Itachi saj—

"Eh? Bukannya itu Kankuro, Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh menuju direksi yang di tunjuk Naruto; beberapa meter di depannya ada pertunjukan boneka anak-anak namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Sakura melainkan pria berambut cokelat yang mengunci iris _emerald_-nya pada satu titik.

Lucu juga sekarang Kankuro berkerja yang menurut Sakura mungkin kerja sambilan menghibur anak-anak di taman. Mungkin saat Sakura kelelahan mengurus bayi 'mereka', Kankuro dapat membantu dengan boneka-boneka miliknya.

Sakura tersenyum memikirkannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik lengan Naruto menuju taman tanpa peduli decak protes dari sang empunya.

Saat sampai, Sakura mendesah kecewa ternyata pertunjukannya sudah hampir selesai; sekarang sang kesatria melawan naga besar jahat yang menculik seorang puteri.

Sakura terpesona melihat adegan itu. _Well_, meski agak _childish_, mendengar ini ia teringat ibunya yang setiap sebelum tidur membacakan buku dongeng tentang kesatria pemberani yang menyelamatkan sang puteri cantik.

Di sisi lain Naruto malah berkali-kali harus menguap lebar. Bosan.

"Dan akhirnya sang kesatria dan puteri hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Plok plok plok.

"Hebat ya Naruto. Naruto? Naruto!" Sakura mengguncang keras bahu pria pirang itu yang ternyata asik tidur. Dasar.

Berhasil. "Hoam..."

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ya?"

"Buat apa?" Naruto balas bertanya bosan. "Ibu sering membacakan dongeng itu sewaktu aku masih kecil," lanjutnya kemudian menguap lebar lagi.

Sakura membuang mukanya. Kesal. Naruto sama sekali bukan tipe pangeran.

Iris emerald Sakura tanpa sengaja menangkap Kankuro yang di kelilingi anak-anak; Sakura bangkit berdiri dan berlari pelan menuju pria bersurai cokelat itu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menguap bosan.

"Kankuro? Kankuro kan?"

Pria yang dipanggil Kankuro menoleh. "Sakura ya? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!"

"Um," Sakura mengangguk yakin. "Kau kerja part time ya?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Um, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Kankuro menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Setelah Gaara menikah aku memutuskan tinggal sendiri dan ini lah pekerjaanku sekarang, Sakura,"

Senyum berbinar-binar Sakura lenyap tergantikan oleh aura-aura gelap mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Oh,"

"Ta-tapi aku sedang berusaha menjadi pemain teater terkenal, Sakura! Sekarang aku sedang di tahap penerimaan,"

"Oh," Sakura merespon singkat.

Kankuro juga gagal jadi calon kekasihnya.

"Lalu kau tinggal dimana Kankuro?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berada di samping Sakura.

Kankuro tersenyum manis yang membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung. "Aku tinggal tak jauh dari sini."

"Oh," seru Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kalian boleh main. Apalagi kau Naruto."

"Huh?" lagi-lagi Naruto kembali menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Kenapa Kankuro yang baru pertama kali bertemu bersikap sangat baik padanya? Mungkin pria berambut cokelat itu ingin berteman baik dengannya—

"Ya Naruto?"

—Naruto berani bersumpah demi kakeknya Jiraiya bahwa matanya tadi baru saja melihat Kankuro mengedipkan mata nakal ke arahnya disertai lidah yang menjilat bibirnya.

Masa sih pria ini... ?

Tubuh Naruto membatu seketika memikirkan hal tersebut. Baginya selain anti pada hantu ia juga paling anti sama yang berbau-bau 'belok'. Naruto memiliki pengalaman mengerikan soal orang yang 'belok'. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan hal menyedihkan tersebut.

"Ng?" Sakura menunduk mendapati tangan Naruto yang bergetar melingkari lengannya. Matanya memicing mata tak suka. "Kau mau apa hah?"

"B-bi,"

"Bi?" Sakura mengulanginya polos.

"B-bisa," Naruto meneguk ludahnya, "kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menaikan alisnya melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seolah-olah seperti sedang melihat hantu apalagi pria itu sampai menekankan kata: sekarang juga. Mungkin Naruto ada urusan lain. Sakura memberi senyum menyesal ke Kankuro. "Maaf ya kami ada urusan lain."

Kankuro menatap Sakura sekarang. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Naruto sepertinya sibuk ya?"

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui. "Ya, dia memang sibuk," ucapnya sedikit mengejek.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sakura." ucap Kankuro santai menjabat tangan wanita muda itu. Lalu beralih ke Naruto, "dan Naruto juga." lanjutnya menjabat tangan Naruto. "Sampai jumpa,"

"Akh..." Naruto memekik pelan merasakan bokongnya di tepukan keras oleh Kankuro. Hancur sudah harga dirinya. Detik berikutnya Naruto melepas paksa 'jabat' tangan pria brengsek itu kemudian langsung lari keluar taman tanpa pikir panjang lagi. "Tidak mau, dattebayo!"

"Oi, Naruto!" seru Sakura ikut berlari. "Tunggu aku!"

Kankuro hanya tertawa.

"Aktingku bagus juga. Hahaha..."

.

#

.

"Hh-hh... oi Naruto kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura letih mengejar pria bersurai pirang itu dari taman bermain sampai kini ia dan Naruto sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen mereka.

Lelahnya minta ampun. Apalagi Naruto terus berteriak: tidak, dattebayo! Ke arahnya setiap kali Sakura bertanya, membuatnya malu seolah-olah Naruto itu korban 'itu' karena dirinya.

"Kau tadi lihat kan Sakura-chan dia melakukan apa pada diriku?" tanya Naruto balik, jijik.

"Oh," Sakura bergumam. "Dia memukul bokongmu kan? Lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang?" Naruto menggertakan giginya kesal. "Aku belum pernah merasa sehina itu seumur hidupku di depan anak kecil, Sakura-chan!"

"Huh? Kau merasa terhina karena hal begitu? Begitu? Hahaha..."

"Sakura-chan ini tidak lucu!"

Sakura mengusap air matanya. "Maaf deh."

"H-uh,"

Sakura tertawa pelan lagi mendengar gerutuan Naruto. Ia berjalan santai melewatinya. "Sayang sekali kau terus mengeluh padahal aku mau mentraktirmu makan ramen loh."

"Eh? Sakura-chan bilang apa?"

"Mentraktir-kau-ramen,"

"Huwo..." Naruto merasa senang sekali. Mungkin beginilah rasanya merasakan situasi setelah gelap terbitlah terang(?) "Benarkah itu Sakura-chan? Apa ini kencan?"

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya, diikuti Naruto juga. Ia menolehkan kepala sekedar memberi menjulurkan lidahnya nakal. "Kan tidak jadi karena kau mengeluh," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto membeku di tempat. Ingin sekali ia berteriak melampiaskan kekesalannya namun ditahan setelah melihat Sakura nyengir membuatnya berpikir lain; wanita berambut _pink_ itu ingin bermain-main dengannya rupanya. Heh. Tiga detik kemudian Naruto berlari, mendekap Sakura yang belum siap sama sekali untuk mengelak ke dadanya dan mulai menggelitik pinggul ramping wanita muda itu. "Kau benar-benar suka mempermainkanku ya Sakura-chan? Terima ini, dattebayo!"

"Hmph... hahaha... Naruto apa-apaan kau? Hahaha..." susah payah Sakura berusaha melepas pelukan 'maut' Naruto akan tetapi rasa menggelitik di pinggulnya membuat tenaganya hilang. "Kau murung terus sih hahaha... jadi menyenangkan bila hahaha... menggodamu..."

Naruto berhenti menggelitiki Sakura. Berpikir. "Berarti aku harus murung dulu baru kau mau menggodaku?"

"Ba-ka. Bukan itu maksudku. Kau murung hanya karena hal sepele seperti bukan Naruto yang aku kenal selama ini, makanya aku menggodamu supaya kau kembali. Hehe."

Naruto awalnya terdiam, mencerna perkataan Sakura, sebelum detik berikutnya ia tertawa.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal namun tingkahnya itu ternyata membuat tawa Naruto kian keras; dan berikutnya tanpa sadar Sakura pun ikut tertawa bersama.

Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi seperti itu; Sakura bersandar di dada Naruto sambil tertawa bebas, yang sudah lama tidak pernah keluar dari bibirnya. Bahkan Sakura sendiri tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia bisa tertawa penuh kebebasan begini—Naruto berhasil melakukannya...

—dan Sakura merasa 'pilihannya' benar...

Merasa bebannya benar-benar hilang, Naruto menghapus air matanya. "Sakura-chan aku lapar. Ajakan makan tadi masih berlaku kan?"

"Hm," Sakura berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang sebentar; melihat iris shappire di seberang memasang puppy eyes membuat senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya. "Tentu saja, Naruto."

Program dietnya kali ini mungkin bisa menunggu sedikit...

"Hehehe... kalau begitu ayo ke Ichiraku!"

.

#

.

Kedai ramen Ichiraku letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen Naruto dan Sakura, berjarak tiga blok dari apartemen.

Sakura sebenarnya merasa kurang pas makan ramen panas di musim panas akan tetapi karena itu makanan favorit Naruto dan untuk menghibur pria itu, ia akhirnya setuju.

Sakura meletakan sumpit di atas mangkuk miliknya yang masih menyisakan kuah ramen. "Terima kasih makanannya. Enak sekali," ucapnya lembut kemudian melirik Naruto melalui celah bulu matanya yang duduk di sampingnya memakan ramen ketiganya penuh kenikmatan.

"Ramen paman memang yang terbaik, dattebayo! Fufufu..."

Sakura menghela napas kecil lalu tertawa pelan. Hal sekecil ini pun Naruto tetap berlebihan. Pria itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memuji ya, meski Sakura mengerti itu hanyalah komentar spontan.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah mendapatkan nomor telepon Itachi? Atau kabar soal dia?"

Naruto berhenti mengunyah, merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. "Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Benarkah?" hebat betul Naruto.

"Iya," Naruto menyerahkan ponselnya ke Sakura. "Tapi dia sekarang sedang berada di kirigakure."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Sibuk mengetik _email_ untuk Itachi.

_'Itachi ini Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Masih ingat? Aku harap iya. Apa kabar? Aku harap kau sehat!_

_Um, aku dengar kau menggalang dana untuk anak-anak konoha minggu depan? Aku boleh ikut juga? Well, kalau kau setuju telepon aku saja. Atau mau ke apartemenku saja? Apartemenku_ _jalan konoha nomor tujuh, nomor apartemen 70 um, ok aku tunggu jawaban darimu.'_

_-Sakura-_

"Huh? Sejauh itu? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura setelah selesai mengirim email-nya.

"Dia menjalankan yayasan amal keluarganya dan mendirikan sekolah di sana," jawab Naruto datar. "Dia pria yang sempurna bukan, Sakura-chan? Mungkin, mungkin saja," ia berhenti untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Itachi cocok untukmu."

Sakura tak merespon.

Memang sempurna. Namun entah kenapa Sakura sama sekali tidak senang akan hal tersebut. Mungkin karena Itachi mantan kekasihnya. Mungkin juga karena Itachi dulu pernah menyakiti hatinya berkali-kali. Atau karena Itachi pria 'asing' di hidupnya. Sakura tidak gembira sama sekali.

Lalu kenapa mengirim email itu? Mungkin karena Sakura tertarik ikut penggalangan dana Itachi.

Sakura melirik Naruto melalui celah bulu matanya. Pria itu juga diam tertunduk sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu dalam-dalam.

Bagaimana hubungan mereka setelah ini? Apa akan sama seperti ini? Apa Naruto tidak akan memperjuangkan dirinya?

Sakura merasa bodoh sekarang. Ia berpikir Naruto akan memperjuangkan dirinya? Hah. Mana mungkin kan? Naruto punya banyak sekali teman kencan selama ini, yang selalu membuat Sakura kesal akan 'kebisingan' kencan mereka. Ditambah Naruto dengan senang hati menjadi '_cupid_' cintanya; mencari-cari mantan-mantan kekasihnya.

Hal tersebut seharusnya sudah cukup menjawab semuanya.

"Naru—"

"Saku—"

Kedua insan itu terdiam saling berpandangan lalu tertawa kecil kemudian.

"Kau duluan saja bicara Naruto."

"Sakura-chan saja."

"Bisa kita," Sakura berhenti sebentar sekedar menatap lurus _shappire_ di seberangnya, "mulai kencan kita sekarang sampai Itachi kembali ke konoha?"

Pandangan Naruto kepada Sakura melembut. "Tentu saja Sakura-chan,"

"Kalau begitu selesaikan dulu makananmu,"

"Tentu saja, dattebayo!"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

.

#

.

Naruto tidak berbohong sewaktu dia berkata: lain ceritanya bila ia yang berkencan dengannya.

Ketika selesai makan ramen, Sakura mengusulkan buat kencan di apartemennya sambil menonton dvd atau bermain catur. Sakura tertawa sewaktu mengatakannya tapi Naruto tidak tertawa bersamanya, dia justru menelepon untuk memesan pizza, minuman dan cemilan kecil; bahkan hampir mau membeli _wine_ di supermarket bila Sakura tidak menghentikan tindakan Naruto. Baginya yang sudah makan ramen dan mungkin nanti pizza sudah sangat cukup bagi Sakura.

Naruto meminta maaf dengan wajah gugup.

Sakura tidak mengerti. "Kenapa meminta maaf? Kau kan hanya bersikap baik padaku, Naruto."

"Mungkin karena ini benar-benar kencan."

Pipi Sakura ikutan merona merah namun tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya membuka pintu apartemennya dalam diam lalu masuk ke dalam dan menatap bingung Naruto yang ternyata tidak ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Sedang apa kau di situ? Ayo masuk."

"Aku rasa, aku harus ganti pakaian terlebih dahulu, dattebayo," Naruto menunjuk kaus putihnya. Memang tadi sore kausnya yang basah sudah di bawa ke tempat laundry oleh Rin namun rasanya kurang pas saja baginya buat kencan. Tambah sedikit parfum lah.

Sakura menghela napas. "Tidak perlu. Kau cocok memakai itu," ucapnya membuang muka dengan pipi merona, teringat pose 'seksi' Naruto sewaktu di pantai.

Baiklah. Bila semua baik bagi Sakura. Naruto tidak bisa berdebat lagi. Ia perlahan masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa.

"Jadi kau biasanya di mulai dari apa?"

Naruto mengambil sesuatu di bawah meja.

"Bagaimana kalau bermain catur?"

"Kau bercanda ya?"

.

#

.

Tidak.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bercanda, pria itu benar-benar serius mengajak bermain catur dengannya—ajakan yang sama seperti kebanyakan wanita yang dikencani Naruto.

Sakura bertopang dagu bosan sambil menggerakan kuda putihnya menyingkirkan anak buah milik Naruto. Lalu menatap ke depan—untuk melihat pemandangan seksi lain di hadapannya—Naruto sedang menjilati sisa pizza di jari-jarinya—dan Sakura kembali terpesona hanya karena itu?

Biasanya Sakura akan mengomel panjang lebar sambil memasang tampang jijik akan tetapi, sekarang apa pun yang dilakukan Naruto terlihat seksi di mata _emerald_-nya.

Menyebalkan.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar Sakura mulai menganggap dia pria dewasa—bahkan detik ini mulai berpikir menjalankan sesuatu romantis yang selalu diharapkan Naruto padanya.

Bagaimana bisa dia... ?

Memperlakukannya sama seperti wanita lain yang dikencaninya... ?

Dan bersikap biasa saja... ?

Sakura kesal sekarang.

Naruto terkejut ketika Sakura menyingkirkan papan catur di meja—menimbulkan suara keras ketika jatuh ke lantai. Keterkejutannya tidak sampai situ, saat wanita bersurai pink itu duduk di pahanya—menarik kaus putihnya—

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura kesal. "Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini!" lanjutnya, kemudian tertunduk menyembunyikan rona pipinya. "Padahal aku... aku berdebar-debar menantikan ini..." ucapan Sakura melembut. "dan kau malah merusaknya."

Hening.

"Aku hanya mengetesmu, Sakura-chan."

"Apa?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya?" Naruto bertanya lembut disertai senyum kecil. "Semua tindakan, sikapmu, dan terutama matamu." ia melingkarkan kedua tangan di tubuh Sakura, mendekatkan wajah wanita itu ke wajahnya, "hanya terpaku pada mata Uzumaki Naruto ini kan?"

Blush.

"Aku tahu, Sakura-chan."

Ok, Sakura benar-benar tidak berkutik sama sekali sekarang, ia pastikan pipinya merah padam. Seharusnya Sakura tidak membanting catur dan menyerang Naruto; dan berbicara soal menyerang, ia masih di pangkuan pria itu.

Sakura ingin melepas pelukan ini tapi tubuhnya tidak mau menurut—tetap memandang pria di pelukannya.

Sepertinya Sakura tidak akan melakukan apa pun jadi Naruto mengambil inisiatif; jemarinya menelusuri pinggul Sakura semakin ke atas sampai berhenti di belakangan leher wanita itu.

Sakura tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Naru—"

"Sst,"

Kemudian tanpa ada ucapan lagi yang keluar, satu bibir mendarat di bibir Sakura.

Hanya tiga detik karena Sakura sendiri yang melepasnya. Menjauhkan wajahnya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut namun tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Mungkin ia terlalu memaksa Sakura?

Namun ketika kedua tangan Sakura melingkari lehernya, penilaian Naruto salah. Iris _shappire_-nya kembali fokus ke emerald di seberangnya.

"Cium aku seperti tadi."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Selanjutnya menyatukan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura yang tadi sempat terpisah karena 'penolakan'.

Ini benar-benar baru bagi Sakura meskipun bukan 'pertama' ia berciuman tapi baginya ini benar-benar pertama karena melakukannya dengan sadar; Sakura berusaha mengimbangi pergerakan Naruto di bibirnya, mengikuti menghisap bibir Naruto seperti apa yang dilakukan pria itu pada bibirnya—pipinya kian memerah, malu memikirkannya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya di leher pria bersurai pirang itu.

Satu tangan menyelinap di kaus pink Sakura—membelai lembut punggungnya membuat Sakura mengerang tertahan.

Hal ini tidak di sia-siakan Naruto; dia memasukan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Sakura, mencari kenikmatan baru di dalam sana.

Sakura membelai pipi Naruto dengan jemarinya sebelum perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit, melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin dengan mata terpejam.

Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura disela-sela kecupan-kecupan singkat di sudut bibir wanita itu.

Napas Sakura sudah teratur kembali dan kecupan di sudut bibirnya juga sudah berhenti. Perlahan ia membuka iris emerald-nya untuk mendapati iris shappire menatapnya lembut.

Dan terpenting ada cinta. Banyak cinta terpancar di mata biru itu.

"Cium aku lagi seperti tadi,"

Satu detik berikutnya ciuman dalam menyambut kembali bibirnya...

.

#

.

"Sakura..."

"Sakura..."

"Sakura-_FOREHEAD_!"

"I-iya?"

Ino menepuk keningnya akan sikap sahabatnya yang sungguh 'aneh' pagi ini. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Tapi wajahmu yang memerah bak tomat sejak keluar dari apartemenmu mengatakan ada apa-apa, Sakura," ucap Ino melipat tangan di depan dadanya sebal. Sahabatnya satu ini mau mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan dengannya? Huh. Jangan harap!

Pipi Sakura kian memerah. "Benarkah?"

"_Dear god_!" seru Ino kencang. Apa-apaan senyum manis terukir di bibir sahabatnya itu? Membuatnya semakin penasaran saja. "Sudah ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi!"

"Aku tidak tahu mau mulai dari mana," jawab Sakura tertunduk malu, kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Ceritakan intinya. Awal, tengah dan akhir, Sakura."

"Kencan, ciuman, dan tidur bersama,"

"..."

"APA?" mata biru Ino melebar tak percaya.

Kata kencan normal baginya. Kata tengah ciuman mulai terdengar tidak normal baginya. Dan kata terakhir, tidur bersama benar-benar tidak normal bagi Yamanaka Ino! Ayolah, yang di depannya ini Sakura yang katanya masih 'perawan' dan tiba-tiba saja dalam satu hari sahabatnya itu sudah tidak 'perawan' lagi? 'Mantan' mana yang berhasil menyusup ke dalam 'itu' Sakura tanpa masuk ke rumah sakit?

Dan sumpah Sakura bagaimana?

"Kau jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Ino-_pig_. Aku masih bisa mengontrol diriku tahu." ucap Sakura yang tahu Ino pasti berpikir kotor ke sana. "Ibumu bagaimana? Apa hatinya sudah melunak?"

Ino kembali ke posisi semula, duduk di samping sahabatnya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. "Ibu tetap tidak mau datang ke pernikahan aku, Sakura. Meskipun Sasori yang membujuk."

"Masih tetap tidak mau? Apa segitu tidak sukanya pada Shikamaru?"

Ino mengangguk sedih sekali lagi.

Hening.

Sakura merasa kasian pada Ino, ia memeluk sahabatnya itu membiarkannya menangis di dalam pelukannya.

Di hari paling sakral bagi Ino, ibunya malah tidak mau datang? Sakura tidak mengerti, Shikamaru pria baik meskipun pemalas, dia pintar! Bahkan mengalahkan adik Itachi, Sasuke sewaktu masih sekolah dulu. Mempunyai perusahaan besar di konoha dan ada beberapa cabang di kota lain. Kenapa ibu Ino masih tidak menyukainya?

Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Idola...

"Ino, kalau tidak salah ibumu mengidolakan Itachi kan?"

"H-um. Kenapa?"

"Aku ada ide. Aku pastikan ibumu akan datang di pernikahanmu."

Ino melepas pelukannya, menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Benarkah? Kau mau melakukannya?"

"Um," Sakura mengangguk yakin. "Tapi sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian berdua ya?"

Ino memeluk Sakura kembali. "Tentu saja. Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Tapi—"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana soalmu? Kau belum cerita padaku!"

"Eh," rona pipi di wajah Sakura kembali muncul. Ia melepas pelukannya lalu bangkit berdiri. "Aku lupa sekarang harus mulai menjalani ideku ini."

"Apa? Kau baru mendapatkannya tadi, Sakura! Jangan menghindar dariku! Oi!"

Tapi Sakura sudah keluar tanpa menjawab nada memprotes Ino.

Sial...

Lagi-lagi Ino harus bersabar oleh tingkah sahabatnya...

.

#

.

Sakura kembali ke gedung apartemen tapi bukan ke menuju pintu apartemennya melainkan pintu apartemen Naruto.

Terkunci.

Sakura merogoh kantung jaket merahnya, mengeluarkan kunci perak bernomor 71 di sana.

Pipinya memerah kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Aku ingin Sakura-chan menyimpannya. Sekarang pintuku selalu terbuka untukmu."

Begitulah kata-kata Naruto di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Sakura menaikan alis bingung. "Untuk apa aku ke kamarmu? Kamarku lebih nyaman di banding kamarmu."

"Yah, mungkin kau setelah ini ingin mengejutkan aku dengan memasak makanan untukku sambil mengenakan pakaian seksi," sahutnya kembali memberi kecupan di leher putih Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Dalam mimpimu,"

Meski mengejek tapi akhirnya Sakura menerima kunci itu.

Hush.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu.

Cklek.

Sakura masuk ke dalam menaruh makanan yang sengaja dibelinya khusus buat Naruto di atas meja makan. Lalu berdecak pinggang melihat sekeliling ruangan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Bersih dan rapi.

Naruto benar-benar telah berubah meski sifatnya belum sih.

Sakura baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang ketika suara ponsel yang mungkin milik Naruto berbunyi. Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, ia bangkit duduk mencari nada suara tersebut yang ternyata ada di atas meja belajar Naruto.

'Dasar. Saking terburu-burunya sampai lupa membawa ponsel,'

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendapati nama Itachi tertera di layar ponsel Naruto; satu panggilan tidak terjawab dan satu email masuk dari Itachi; memang kemarin ia mengirim _email_ lewat _email_ Naruto.

'Hm, mungkin balasan yang kemarin,' pikir Sakura.

From: Itachi Uchiha

_'Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut penggalangan dana Sakura? Padahal sebelumnya kau bilang ingin ikut._

_Tadi nomor teleponku. Telepon aku sekarang Sakura.'_

Eh? Kenapa ini? Sejak kapan Sakura menolak ikut penggalangan dana? Baru baca _email_-nya baru satu ini saja.

Jangan-jangan Naruto...

Sakura mengecek kiriman _email_ sebelumnya dan mengumpat dalam hati mengetahui tidak ada sama sekali.

Naruto memakai 'namanya' untuk menolak Itachi... ?

dan menghapusnya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya... ?

Brengsek...

Permainan macam apa lagi ini!?

Cklek.

Pintu apartemen terbuka.

"Aku pulang," ucap Naruto, masuk ke dalam dengan cengiran lebarnya, mencari-cari 'seseorang' yang sudah pasti masuk terlebih dahulu darinya. Dan menemukan Sakura tengah duduk di kursi belajar di kamarnya. "Aku pulang, tidak dengar ya?" bisiknya di telinga wanita bersurai _pink_ itu disertai satu kecupan di bahunya sebelum berdiri tegak bertolak pinggang. "Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Apa ada kabar tentang Itachi?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Benarkah?" kedua tangan Sakura mengepal di atas meja.

"Iya,"

"Benar-benar. Tidak ada. Sama sekali?" kesempatan terakhir.

"H-um," kenapa sih?

Cukup!

Sakura bangkit berdiri, melempar ponsel ke Naruto, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung pergi keluar dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Naruto yang sukses menangkap ponsel miliknya tidak mengejar Sakura, hanya menatap punggung wanita itu sebelum benar-benar keluar kamarnya.

'Sakura-chan kenapa sih?'

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya, membuka kuncinya, dan terkejut melihat _email_ Itachi tertera di layar ponselnya.

Sial...

Pantas Sakura terlihat marah...

Detik berikutnya Naruto berlari menyusul Sakura...

"Sakura-chan tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan, dattebayo!"

...

Bersambung...

...

Makasih banget buat yang udah riview:

uzuuchi007: makasih udah dibilang bagus :) makasih juga udah ripiu :)

zeedezly clalucindtha: Mantan Saku cuma 19 kok :) ya, hebat ya dia *tepuk tangan* makasih ripiunya :)

immanuel febriano: ga bisa apdet kilat. Tapi udah apdet nih. Makasih ripiunya :)

Aegyo Yeodongsaeng : makasih udah dibilang keren. Aku kan suka bikin fic yang ada humor-nya :D ini udah lanjut. Makasih ripiunya :)

Red devils : aku baca ripiumu jadi keinget makanan. Ringan dan enak wkwkwk... XD makasih udah ripiu :)

Guest: makasih dibilang bagus dan makasih juga udah ripiu :)

IrenAsagi: Ga bisa apdet kilat tapi berusaha bisa apdet cepat :D makasih udah ripiu :)

anto borok: makasih udah dibilang seru. Ini udah apdet :D makasih udah ripiu :)

Kei Deiken: karena aku cinta Naruto yang memiliki sifat itu :) masa sih ngebet? Ga kok. Naru cuma pengin diakuin aja sama Saku jadi berkesan ngebet. Makasih udah ripiu :)

ALin: ini film keluaran tahun 2011 klo ga salah. Aku berusaha beda, tapi ga tau juga deh#plak makasih udah ripiu :)

Riyuzaki namikaze: ini udah next chap gan hehe... :) makasih udah ripiu :)

Arie: ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah ripiu :)

Guest: makasih dibilang keren dan juga makasih udah ripiu :)

yuri rahma: makasih dibilang keren. Ga kok Saku kan hanya memiliki jiwa petualang yang ekstrim. Tanpa sadar mantan pacarnya udah numpuk. LOL. Di chap ini udah termasuk di terima ga yah? Hehe... Makasih udah ripiu :)

Lalaki224: makasih dibilang keren dan ini udah apdet :) makasih juga udah ripiu :)

Riela nacan: MG? Aku lupa#plak kidding... Masih di proses. Masih bahan mentah :p makasih ya udah ripiu :)

AL Blue Blossom: Makasih dibilang keren. Coba nonton dong Al! Seru filmnya meski rada rush sih cowoknya tau-tau udah demen aja :D 19 mantan yakin pengin? Cobain dong! Kali aja manis#plak

Aku juga suka yang panjang-panjang(?) fic MG-nya masih direbus dihatiku#plak panggil fergie aja :) makasih udah ripiu :)

Guest: udah lanjut nih. Makasih udah ripiu :)

ohSehunnieKA: ini udah lanjut. Makasih ripiunya :)

cindy elhy1: sabar ya. Sabar sampe tahun baru#plak makasih udah ripiu :)

Guest: udah lanjut. Makasih ripiunya :)

fatih Azzam: Lemon? Menurut kamu setelah baca chapter ini bakalan ada kagak?#plak makasih udah ripiu :)

chitay narusaku: ini udah lanjut~ ya ini rate M ;) makasih udah ripiu :)

kuro: Baggage Romance? Aku ga pernah denger atau nonton~ jadi ga tau. Film What's Your Number keluaran 2011 jadi cukup lama. Aku juga baru inget lagi setelah ngubek-ngubek list dvd di kamar#curcol makasih udah ripiu :)

rura ken gibaz: makasih udah dibilang keren. Ini apdetnya udaaaah kilat belom sih? Hehe... Makasih udah ripiu :)

Fumiko Nasa: kamu deg-degan sama siapa? Sama nee?#plak nee juga kena flirt Naru#eh ga bakal lupa kok paling amnesia mendadak doang :p iya ntar nee calling-callingan di fb hehe... Makasih udah ripiu Nasa :)

chipana: Sasu untuk sementara aku kantongin di penjara(?) :D NS aku buat bersatu ga ya? Hehe... makasih udah ripiu :)

Kiki RyuEunTeuk: udah apdet secepatnya~ makasih udah ripiu :)

soeun ah 3: kita liat nanti aja ya apa pencarian NaruSaku berbuah manis atau asem#plak makasih udah ripiu :)

yassir2374: huwo... makasih buat pujian yang buat diriku aw-aw-awan... Haha. Aku juga suka long dan chapter yang ga banyak-banyak abis galau nunggu apdetannya#plak makasih udah ripiu :)

Well done...

[EDIT] grammar ffn lagi error jadi buat nama kalian yang spasi, saya hilangkan. Maaf.

Akhirnya bisa apdet lagi setelah badan nge-drop beberapa minggu ini. Fyuuh...

Pose Naru yang bikin Saku terpesona, ide ini keluar pas liat sampul majalah Vogue keluaran lama bergambar Taylor Lautner lagi pegang bola football di pantai. Sadis. Sexy-nya kebangetan...

Selamat tahun baru semuanya :) #kecepetan woy!

Ciao! Riview? :)


End file.
